All's Fair In Love and War
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Aika's being forced to move to Karakura Town because of her mother.Will meeting with a new certain Strawberry help her?Will someone else from her past complicate things?Love,confusion, & romance! R&R! Don't flame! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I've left the poll up on my bio for some time now-

**Shiro: **Tha one on whether or not ya should make a fanfic of ya and Ichi?

**Angelchan2012: ***hits Shiro while blushing* Shut up! And sort of-I mean, no, just one with an OC and Ichi…*twiddles fingers while looking down* not necessarily me and Ichi…

**Ichi: **I'd like it better if it were me and you

**Grimm: **Aww, isn't that cute? Berry wants it to be you and him *smirks*

**Angelchan2012: **O.O *blushes*

**Ichi: **Look at what you did Grimm! Now she won't talk!

**Shiro: **Lol

**Grimm: ***grins* now ya can have her all to yerself

**Ichi: **…that might not be so bad *grins*

**Angelchan2012: **Perverts…anyway, now that the voting is done, and thank you all so much for voting! At first I was kinda sad, not many wanted it, but thank you _Ravensterling123_ for helping to get people to warm up to the idea! You rock buddy!

**Ichi: **Isn't that the person I didn't want you hugging so much?

**Angelchan2012: **Um….

**Ichi: **You're not allowed to see any more people from now on, just so you know. *holds Angel possessively*

**Shiro: ***shit eating grin* Go Ichi!

**Angelchan2012: **Ichi~…*squirms in his hold* people are staring…and besides, I have friends I wanna hang out with too… *puppy dog eyes*

**Ichi: **Crap…fine *let's go*

**Angelchan2012: **Good! Now say the phrase! That way people can read the story!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

**Aika's POV**

"Ran, do I really have to go to _this_ school?" I asked, looking towards my mother, giving her big, sad puppy dog eyes. "Yes you do, Aika, now stop complaining," she scolded, giving me a stern look, her strawberry blonde hair falling past her shoulders. I almost shuddered, almost, if it weren't for the fact that she was cracking under my gaze. _She's so easy to use,_ I thought, smirking internally, _why can't father be this easy to manipulate? Oh, that's right…he's the one that taught me this…_ "Aika," my mom said, snapping me back to reality, "you have to go to this school because you know I was tired of you hanging around those hooligans you call friends, especially that one with blue hair-honestly **blue** hair?" she said, scoffing, face sneering in disgust.

To say I was furious would be an understatement. "Rangiku," I said looking down, my voice dangerously calm, "one: he was a nice guy, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone I care about, you know that, two: his hair is teal! Not blue, teal! Get that through your head!" Just then, she pulled up to the front of the school, and looked at me, her face wearing a shocked expression.

"Aika…I'm sorry…I didn't mean-" she started. "Shut up," I said, disgust lacing my tone, "You never liked me anyway, you only married my dad for his money, so just…shut up…" With that said, I got out of the car, content with the fact that I finally told the broad off like I had promised Grimmjow I would. I never liked her anyway, she never liked me, and she only acted like she did around dad.

Oh, I'm sorry; I never properly introduced myself did I? How rude of me! I also didn't explain the situation up there, huh? I better do that too…

Well, my name's Aika Ichimaru, I'm sixteen, and the daughter of Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto….Well, not the biological daughter…I was adopted. Don't let me go into details about my real parents, I-I never met them…I was adopted by Gin first, he's really cool! Then he met the bitch-I mean, Rangiku…well, let's just say me and her don't met eye-to-eye, I don't exactly know why she doesn't like me, she just doesn't…oh, and I used to go to a Las Noches High School in Hueco Mundo, Texas, **(A/N people, it's a fake school in a fake city in Texas! Just so ya know)** that is, until my step mother, Rangiku, decided I go to some place in Japan, this place called Karakura Town, I think. Anyway, I don't really wanna go, but this bitch- I mean, _wonderful _woman is making me go against my will and honestly…I hate her. But she said it's because my dad got a job offer there so tonight, me and him were gonna have a little chat…

* * *

A month before, back in Hueco Mundo, Texas.

"Dad," I asked, my dark brown eyes full of sadness, "are we really moving to Japan like Rangiku said?" "Well ta answer yer question, yes, we are sweetie; I got a job offer with the Espada. Do ya remember Aizen-sama? Tha man wit the brown hair?" I paused, and thought back, trying to remember, then smiled and said, "Yeah, I remember him! You got the job offer with him after all? That's great dad!" He smiled at me, his deep red eyes filled with concern as he said, "Now tell me, why do ya keep callin' Rangiku by her name and not 'mom'?" I sighed, _I knew this would come up eventually_, "I know I tell you over and over again, but dad…she hates me…she really does…she just doesn't show it around you…"

His eyes closed as he sighed and said, "I'm sorry ya feel tha way, Aika, but I just don't see her doin somethin like tha to children." I sighed and said, "I know, but…I don't know what else to do to make you believe me…she doesn't like my friends-" "Ya mean Grimmy, Nnoi, Ulqui and Nel? She doesn't like them?" he interrupted, his face etched in wonder. I shook my head, "Nope, she doesn't like them, she says they're 'hooligans', I don't see how they are! Besides, no one even says hooligans anymore!" We both laughed at that. As we calmed down, Gin put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said, "Maybe Rangiku and I will have a lil chat then, ne? But we're still moving, so ya still gotta tell yer friends…I'm sorry Aika…" I sighed and looked at him before smiling and said, "It's okay…besides; maybe I'll make some new friends, right?" He smiled back at me and nodded, before going to make the preparations to move.

The next day-last day-at school was pretty sad, at least Nel thought it was. "Noooo! Aika can't leave!" the girl screamed, her long green hair flowing in the wind. "Nel…let…go…can't…breathe…." I said, trying to wiggle out of the girl's hold. "Nel, let Aika go, for God's sake, she can't even breathe with you crushing the life outta her like that." Nnoitra said, rolling his eyes. Girl or not, Nel had the hold of a champion wrestler! She was very strong for a girl of 5'10"; she also had sea-green hair and dull gray eyes. She was a very lively person and that was one of the many reasons we became friends, sisters even. We were very close, and when I told her I was moving, well… Nnoitra was another one our friends, he was a tall, lanky guy, with long flowing black hair, and always wore a bandana. I never knew why, but I always made fun of him for it, calling him a pirate. Meanwhile Nel was calling her brother…

"Grimm!" she called, "Aika's-" Just then I put my hand over her mouth and locked gazes with her, whispering to her and pleading, "Nel, please, please let me tell him in private that I'm leaving…I don't want him to find out from someone else, cuz then things might get ugly….so please let me tell him…please?" She looked into my eyes, as though searching for something before hardening her gaze and nodding. She leaned down and said, "Tell him before the end of the day Aika, because you know if you don't…he'll chase you down till the end of the earth to get you and make you his…believe me, I know my big brother." I sighed, "I know, Nel…I know."

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…now this guy was also one of my friends. He was 6'2", had teal colored hair and eyes, and even has the same colored tattoos under his eyes, giving him this wild look. His really cool! His personality could use some fixing, since he's a bit of an egotistical bastard at times, but he has his moments, usually around me. But that's what I like about him; he's really a nice guy…once ya get past the tough guy act. Anyway, school couldn't have gone by quicker, I always hated school, and sometimes considered dropping out…. I would even skip classes… I know, bad right? My friends always said so, well, my friends that are nerds think that's bad, not Grimm or Nnoi or Nel, but Szayel does, the loser. I'm kidding, I love the guy! He's cool! It's just that Szayel doesn't want me to go either, and I had to plead with everyone to not tell Grimm, so that I could tell him myself.

It was the end of the school day, and I was waiting for Grimmjow in the front of the school. I glanced at my cell phone, _4:15pm, where are you Grimm? I told you to meet me here!_ Just then I got a text message from him.

_Where r u? ~Grimm_

_I'm at da front of da skool! Hurry up! I hafta tell you something important! ~Kitten_

_Alright! Alright! I'll be there in a minute ~Grimm_

I sighed as I put my cell back in my pocket. I was getting nervous about telling him about my moving. You're probably wondering why right? Well, the reason's simple: I found out Grimm likes me. The problem: I don't exactly like him back. Sure I like him as a friend, hell, a brother even! But I can't return the romantic feelings simply because…I've never been loved like that before…I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship I have with him and if I got with him…I guess you could say moving is somewhat of a good thing. That's why I wanted to be the one to tell him.

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little. "Hehehe…scared ya!" he laughed, causing me to scowl and send a halfhearted glare his way. "Asshole…" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, "And no you didn't scare me!" His face became serious as he said, "You said you had something ya wanted to tell me?" I looked to the ground and said, "Yeah…I-I wanted to tell you that…I'm…I'm…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, no beating around the bush…Grimmjow, I'm moving." He stared at me, shock written all over his face, before he stuttered, "You're…you're…moving?" I nodded, "Yeah…I'm moving to Japan, my dad got a job with the Espada working with Aizen and so we're going to Japan over the break. I'm sorry Grimm."

He looked at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes so I couldn't see his emotions. "Grimm-?" I started only to be interrupted by a hand grabbing my wrist, pulling me towards him and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist in an awkward hug. I could feel tears running falling onto my cheeks and gasped, _is he…? Is he…__**crying**__? _I looked up in shock, he was! He was crying over me leaving! I smiled sadly at the thought, _I always knew he was a softy on the inside…the bastard…_

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow's POV

_She's moving? She can't leave! I can't let her go!_ My mind was racing with all these thoughts. I kept my head down, trying to prevent myself from doing something stupid. I could tell she was worried about me, from my peripheral vision her face was laced with worry, even her voice as she started to say my name. But even as she said it, I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards me for a hug, my eyes stinging with tears as they cascaded down my face. I couldn't bear to lose her, and knowing this…it tore me apart.

As we broke apart, I could see a sad smile on her face and said, "What's th-that look for?" inwardly cursing how my voice cracked. Blushing with wide eyes, she looked away, smiling softly as she said "I'm sorry. It's just…I've never seen you blush before…let alone show this much emotion," She giggled and walked towards me, placing a gentle hand under my chin and forcing me to look at her, locking gazes with her brown eyes. She smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry too…I'm sorry that I'm leaving, and I'm sorry that I…I'm sorry…Goodbye, Grimmjow…I hope that we can all still see each other over the holiday some time though."

After she said that, she held me close and just like that, she was gone, and I was all alone.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Aika had had a pretty boring break, it was summer vacation and she was already packed and ready to go. Her room had become empty and here she stands, looking back as if hoping some god would let her stay. _Why me?_ She thought miserably, _I guess I should be grateful…Gin was nice enough to adopt me all those years ago and then when I met Nel, Nnoi, and Szayel and…Grimmjow…_ tears slowly made their way down her face as memories of her past in this town came into her mind. _Well…__**good memories **__anyway…_she sighed as she grabbed her bags and walked down the stairs and out of the front door, into the car where her father awaited.

She glanced towards the passenger seat and saw no sign of the red headed demon, Rangiku, and said, "Where's Ran?" The silvery haired male smiled at her and said, "She's waitin' fer us at the airport, c'mon, let's go, ne?" Aika's heart sank at his words, but she faked enthusiasm and nodded, throwing her belongings into the trunk and hoping into the front seat, getting ready for the long ride to Hueco Mundo National Airport.

When they arrived, she caught sight of the red headed menace, and sighed. _Lord, take me now….please, just take me now, and end my suffering…_ Rangiku saw them as well and smiled, running up to Gin and placing a big kiss on his lips. Aika almost shuddered visibly at the sight, thinking, _God…why couldn't Gin be gay? That would have been nice…as well as hot…but with whom? ….Maybe….Aizen? Definitely!_ She was snapped from her yaoi fangirl thoughts when Rangiku shoved all of the family's things on to her, "Aika, could you be a dear and place these things on the check in? Thanks!"

"_Aika, could you be a dear and place these things on the check in? Thanks!" How about I put my foot in your ass? Bitch! _Aika thought, glaring at the woman, who simply smiled evilly at her in return. Gin came up to the two girls and said, "So, girls, how are things?" Aika quickly said with a smirk, "Oh, Rangiku was just offering to put all of our stuff on the check in! Isn't that nice of her?" Gin looked at her with a smile and said, "Aww, Ran…tha's so sweet! Thanks!" he then pecked her on the cheek and guided Aika to the plane's entrance, leaving a shocked strawberry blonde behind. Aika silently sent back a smug look that said, 'Payback's a bitch, ain't it?'

They flew to Karakura Town in silence, Rangiku listening to the movies the flight had to offer, Aika, falling into a dreamless slumber. Gin looked over to his daughter, seeing the discomfort on her face and thought, _ne, I hope she'll at least make some new friends at this new school and be happy…she hardly smiles anymore…especially since Rangiku showed up…maybe I shouldn't have taken tha job offer wit Aizen-sama…_

It was a thirteen hour flight from Hueco Mundo, Texas to Karakura, Japan, and to say the trio was sore from sitting was an understatement. Gin gently shook Aika's shoulder, saying, "Aika, wake up…Aika…" She groaned, whimpering, "No…leave me alone…please…" Gin's eyes widened, _not one of those dreams_, "Aika, it's me, Gin…wake up…" She slowly opened her eyes, as if searching for something before meeting Gin's, "Oh, are we there yet?" she said sleepily. He smiled at her, releasing the breathe he'd been holding, "Yeah…we're here, c'mon, we need ta get goin', ne?" Rangiku looked at them in confusion, _that girl's strange…creep…_ she then grabbed her things and proceeded to hail a cab. "Gin! Aika! Cab's here! C'mon, let's go!" Gin nodded at Rangiku and faced Aika, holding a pale hand out towards her, smile never leaving his face. She smiled back at him and took the offered hand, and then the two walked towards the cab, unaware of the glare sent towards them from a certain blonde haired woman.

* * *

It had been a few weeks that they had been in Karakura Town, and Aika had still been trying to adjust. She liked some of the things the town had to offer, like the park, for instance. That was beautiful. She would be starting school next Monday, and she was dreading it more and more, so she had been visiting the park to calm her nerves, especially during the early morning, when the sun was beginning to rise. She was very much like Gin that way, getting up before the sun rose, and walking to the park, usually to the garden there. Aika would sit under a tree and read, normally fictional horror stories. That was one of her hobbies, reading, other than hanging out with friends, which now she couldn't do because of where she was. She sighed as she sat under the tree and from her peripherals she could see the figure of her mother.

"I figured you'd be out here," Rangiku chimed, arms crossed over her huge breasts. Aika sighed again and said, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Rangiku?" The strawberry blonde laughed at the young girl's remark and said, "Oh, so you can be polite? How strange! You and those hooligans you call friends…I'm glad we left!" Aika rolled her eyes at the elder woman's remark and decided to continue reading as she said, "Rangiku, shouldn't you be at home? Dad's probably worried sick about you." Rangiku's eye twitched at that last comment, and she said, "Actually, that's part of the reason why I'm here…" The sixteen year old looked up at her suspiciously and said, "Oh? Do tell." The blonde woman laughed and said, "Yes, I'm here because Gin wants me to bring you home. Then we were gonna take you shopping for something, I don't remember what. But there is something I want from you." Aika narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you want?" Rangiku said, "Call me mom from now on."

* * *

When they got home, Aika was pissed, to say the least. No, she was beyond pissed, she was furious. She ran to her room and locked herself in it. Gin looked at her door and at Rangiku, asking her what was wrong. The strawberry blonde only smiled and said, "Nothing, I only told her to call me mom from now on." The fox like male nearly sweat dropped, but instead, he went to go and try to comfort his daughter, but she wouldn't budge. He sighed as he said through the door, "I'm here fer ya Aika, just remember tha."

The week went by fast, and Aika was now enrolled in Karakura High School. _At least I don't have to wear a stupid uniform…_she thought to herself, but her hope was crushed as her father walked in carrying a yellow button-up uniform on a coatrack. Eyes shut; she shook her head, muttering, "OH. HELL. NO… I'm NOT wearing THAT!" Gin frowned, "But you'll get in trouble." "I'm not wearing a freakin' uniform dad! You know how much I hate that shit!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, "Fine, but Ran's droppin' ya off…" Aika stared at him in curiosity. He smirked at her and said, "I start my first day at my new job today!" She smiled at him and gave him a big hug, saying, "Good luck! You're gonna do great!" He beamed at her and said, "You too, sweetie, you too, just try not ta get into too much trouble…okay?"

Aika smirked at him and said, "No promises."

She then jumped into the car and waited for Rangiku to climb in and drop her off at school. When the blonde haired woman got in, she saw what the young girl was wearing and said, "Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Aika smiled and said, "I hate uniforms, so I decided with this." The girl wore a pink and black checkered button-up blouse, leaving the top two buttons opened, revealing a black tank top underneath, with torn up blue jeans and black converse. Overall, she thought she looked decent, but to Rangiku…_she looks like one of those emo punks!_ "Maybe you should change," the elder woman said. Aika shook her head and said, "Nope, now let's get going before I'm late."

**

* * *

**

Aika's POV

"Ran, do I really have to go to _this_ school?" I asked, looking towards my mother, giving her big, sad puppy dog eyes. "Yes you do, Aika, now stop complaining," she scolded, giving me a stern look, her strawberry blonde hair falling past her shoulders. I almost shuddered, almost, if it weren't for the fact that she was cracking under my gaze. _She's so easy to use,_ I thought, smirking internally, _why can't father be this easy to manipulate? Oh, that's right…he's the one that taught me this…_ "Aika," my mom said, snapping me back to reality, "you have to go to this school because you know I was tired of you hanging around those hooligans you call friends, especially that one with blue hair-honestly **blue** hair?" she said, scoffing, face sneering in disgust.

To say I was furious would be an understatement. "Rangiku," I said looking down, my voice dangerously calm, "one: he was a nice guy, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or anyone I care about, you know that, two: his hair is teal! Not blue, teal! Get that through your head!" Just then, she pulled up to the front of the school, and looked at me, her face wearing a shocked expression. "Aika…I'm sorry…I didn't mean-" she started. "Shut up," I said, disgust lacing my tone, "You never liked me anyway, you only married my dad for his money, so just…shut up…" With that said, I got out of the car, content with the fact that I finally told the broad off like I had promised Grimmjow I would. I never liked her anyway, she never liked me, and she only acted like she did around dad. I opened the car door and left, slamming it shut behind me and walking briskly towards the building, head held high, intent on showing pride in myself, not letting her get the better of me...of my friends...of Grimmjow.

****

****

**

* * *

**

Angelchan2012:

Okay! So that was the first chapter of my new story! Please tell me what ya'll think! I had to make her a little bad because I do that myself too! XP I'm a bad girl! Plus I really do curse a lot lol XP

**Shiro: **Hey! Am I gonna be in this story too?

**Angelchan2012: **Actually, yeah! You are! You're gonna be Ichi's twin brother! Cute, right?

**Ichi: **Grimm likes you? Like, loves you?

**Angelchan2012: **Umm…you caught that?

**Ichi: **….Yes and I don't like it

**Grimm: **It's part of the story…it's drama

**Angelchan2012: ***nervous laugh* Okay! So review! Please tell me how much you liked this story! No flames please!

**Ichi: **If you flame it, you die

**Angelchan2012: **Omg, get over it Ichi! There's gonna be DRAMA in the story! And I also want to apologize for not updating in so long! I just haven't been inspired as well as the fact that I've been trying to work on this! Please make me feel good and review! And omg! *fangirl squeal* I get to meet Ichi in the next chappy! Sort of…

**Ichi: **Really?

**Angelchan2012: **You gotta read to find out~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, here's chapter 2! And in case ya'll are wondering, I made this in Aika's POV in the beginning for a reason! You'll find out her physical description by Ichigo in this chapter!

**Ichi: **Sweet *grins*

**Grimm: **Wow…Ichi's becoming perverted

**Shiro: **I know…I'm so proud!

**Angelchan2012: ***sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots…anyway, say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

She walked into the school's office; hallway's bare of any students. _I guess class must have started already…stupid Rangiku! Made me freakin' late for class! And on the first day too!_ She continued towards the office and knocked on the door, waiting for the principal to let her in. Suddenly a male voice chimed, "Come in!" She tilted her head to the side in confusion, eyebrows furrowed, _shouldn't principals be douchebags? My last one was… Why does this guy sound…nice? Maybe he's gay? Oh well…guess I better find out…_ She sighed and walked in, only to find a man sitting behind a huge mahogany desk, wearing a big green robe along with a green and white striped hat atop his head. He smiled at her from behind a fan that was in front of his face and said, "Hello, you must be Aika Ichimaru, yes?" She nodded at him and just stood there, not really knowing what to do. He laughed warmly, saying, "Please! Sit, sit! Make yourself at home! You are more than welcome here, Aika." The girl sat in the chair that was situated in front of the blonde male's desk, still uncomfortable as to why this guy was so friendly, _maybe he is gay…_, she thought, flinching at the screech the desk made when he pulled out a file and handed her a small slip of paper.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm so sorry! My name's Kisuke Urahara! As you can tell, I'm the principal of this school and will help you as much as I can, should you require my assistance, okay?" he smiled warmly at her. Aika merely nodded her head and stammered, "O-okay, thanks, sir," she took the paper from his grasp and walked out the door, before realizing he had followed her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin, and scowled as he laughed at her reaction. "Oh, I'm sorry dear! Didn't mean to frighten you! I was just coming out here to help lead you to your first class…that is, if you don't mind?" he said, raising a brow in offering. She sighed quietly, covering it with a smile and said, "Sure, thank you, sir." He smiled back at her held out his hand, indicating for her to give him back her schedule, and lead the brunette to her classroom. They stopped in front of a door marked 201, as the man smiled at her and said, "Wait out here, while I tell Yoruichi-sensei about the new student she's receiving, okay?" Aika nodded and stood outside in the hallway, thinking to herself, _Man, this guy treats me like I'm five or somethin'! What a fuckin' retard! I shoulda kicked his ass fer sayin' something like that to me…the dumbass…_ She looked to the door when it decided to open again, and Urahara walked out, smiling and said, "I hope you enjoy your school year with her, Yoruichi-san! As to you, Aika-chan, I hope you can handle being in this class. Good luck!" he skipped merrily down the hall, humming to himself, Aika glancing at him warily, _that guy's __**gotta **__be on __**something**__…_ as she looked towards who she assumed to be her new English teacher.

The woman appeared to be 5'11", and had dull, honey colored eyes, and her hair was a bright shade of purple. Aika smirked at that and said, "Nice hair, sensei," she was used to hanging around people with odd colored hair, be it natural or not, so it felt good to see something that she felt was…_normal_. Yoruichi smiled at the compliment and said, "Arigato, Aika-chan, now please, let me introduce you to the class, follow me." They walked into the classroom, which was loud and noisy, due to the kids talking and texting each other, causing an annoyed tick to form on the teacher's forehead. Some of the students saw this and instantly shut up, while others were not so lucky and were forced to hear the teacher's booming voice yell, "Silence in the classroom!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone was still and in their seats, eyes wide, some staring at the purple haired teacher, others at the new student next to her. Yoruichi-sensei had yet to take attendance, and was about to introduce Aika, when a very tardy Ichigo walked in. The feline-like teacher turned to him and smirked, "Well, it's nice of you to finally join us, Kurosaki-kun, please…take a seat, and then maybe you can tell me a good excuse as to why you're so late?" The lithe male scratched the back of his neck, a scowl on his face and said, "Ne, sensei, my father was trying one of his stupid 'surprise attacks' again this morning, causing me to be late and-" Yoruichi sighed and said, "Just take a seat Kurosaki, you and your brother are bad enough, being late in this class." Ichigo dropped his hand to his side and walked to his seat, unaware of the girl standing next to the teacher, that is, until his twin brother pointed her out. "Well, well! Who might you be?" a husky voice cackled, causing Aika to look towards the door. Standing there, was a man who appeared to be sixteen, skin as white as the snow, and his hair was bleached, nails polished black. He wore a black t-shirt with skin tight pants, and blood red converse, as well as black and red wrist bands. He screamed 'bad boy' material as he walked over to Aika, the grin on his face threatening to split it as he looked down upon the girl with his height of 5'11" to her 5'9". His gold on black eyes glittering with humor and something else as he said, "Name's Shirosaki Taieki and you are…?"

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing, _stupid Shiro…he's gonna get the poor girl in trouble…I better stop him…_he stood from his seat and walked up to the front of the class, grabbing his brother from the wrist and said, "C'mon Shiro….leave the girl alone," "Aww, c'mon Ichi! I'm just trying ta be nice ta her!" Shiro whined, causing his brother to try all the more to drag him away from the girl. Aika tilted her head to the side in wonder at the two's antics, _these two are…odd…interesting…_she shrugged internally and ignored them, turning towards the teacher as Yoruichi said, "Ichigo…please try and control your brother! Anyway, class…this is Aika Ichimaru, she's a new student who moved here from Hueco Mundo, Texas and I want you all to be nice to her. Got it?" The class nodded and put on smiles, of course Aika new some were forced and some just didn't care, so in turn, she didn't care. When she moved to take a seat, she saw that the only available seat was in the corner, right behind Ichigo and next to Shirosaki.

Shiro chuckled to himself as the new girl sat behind his brother. _Man, this **cannot **get any better! King doesn't know what he's got sittin' behind 'em! _The albino thought to himself. Ichigo and Shiro were twin brothers and although people say twins look the same, you can definitely tell these two apart! Ichigo has bright orange hair, sun kissed skin and always wears a scowl on his face, while Shiro…well, the description from earlier tells you. Shiro's more easy going and a bit of a trouble maker, while Ichi's a study bug and fun loving at times, he's more serious. Either way, these two are both not to be taken lightly; they are very strong, even though they have lithe frames. The albino sent a text message to his brother, who was currently looking out the window, daydreaming.

_Ne, King, have you seen the new student? ~Shiro_

_*sigh* Y do you bother me with these things Shiro? ~Ichi_

_WTF? How come ya never go out? Ya goin gay on me King? ~Shiro_

_No! I just don't want to get hurt again…you know that ~Ichi_

_*sigh* I know King…but look at her…dontcha think she might be different? ~Shiro_

…_Don't u think I'd have to TALK with her and get to know her to be able to see if she might be different? ~Ichi_

_So ya wanna try it? ~Shiro_

_Don't talk about women like they're products to try out! ~Ichi_

_*sigh* I'm tryin' ta help ya King ~Shiro_

_I know Shiro; I know…but let me find love on my own, okay? ~Ichi_

_Okay King, I'm just lookin' out fer ya…but if ya don't want her… ~Shiro_

_Shiro, you're not going after her just for sex, I know you ~Ichi_

_Please? ~Shiro_

_Not having this conversation! And NO! ~Ichi_

Ichigo sighed as he put his phone away, taking one glance at the new girl. He didn't really see her when he had walked up to separate his brother earlier, so when he did look at her, he noticed that she was…pretty. She had shoulder length hair that was styled into a flare, so it stood out, _wow; I've never seen a girl do that with her hair before, it looks…good on her…_Ichigo also noticed that she wasn't wearing the school's uniform and thought, _she probably didn't get the rule book, maybe she'll wear it tomorrow…_, instead she wore a pink and black checkered blouse with the first few buttons opened, revealing a black tank top underneath. She also wore torn up blue jeans and black converse, _over the entire outfit looks nice, not too revealing like some of the outfits skanks wear here at the school_, Ichigo thought, _she makes it look nice…decent._

Aika could feel someone looking at her and looked up, brown meeting with brown, causing Ichigo to look away. _Do I have something on my face? _She thought to herself, looking down and back at her book. Just then, the bell rang, and Aika pulled out her schedule, looking at the next class on the list, _oh boy…gym…_she sighed, _great, I don't even know where that's at! _She looked around the now nearly empty classroom and decided to risk it, walking up to Shirosaki, she tapped his shoulder and said, "Um…excuse me, but do you know where the gym is?" He turned to her and smirked, "Of course I do! Do ya want me ta help ya?" Aika nodded her head, oblivious of the glare that Ichigo was sending to his brother. Shiro then said, "Sure thing, Aika, I'll help ya. Gym's my next class anyway, so follow me, 'kay?" She nodded and followed the ivory male, making sure to internally map out the hallways they past that way she wouldn't have to ask again, should he be absent.

* * *

Gym was strange, to say the least. Kenpachi was the strangest teacher Aika had ever had. He tried to pick a fight with every student he had! Of course, she refused, the poor girl wouldn't stand a chance against the huge bear-I mean man. This guy was a beast! Apparently, he used to be in the military, then, when he retired, he decided to become a coach, and pass his physical training knowledge to the younger generation. _This isn't helpful, this is murder! Insane! _Aika thought, panting, as she tried to finish running the two miles Kenpachi-sensei had wanted the class to do. She didn't feel too bad that she couldn't do it, other kids couldn't either, and she went to go sit with them. One of the girls that was sitting down, trying to cool off had long flowing orange hair, much like Ichigo's, and a rather large set of…well, you get what I mean, they were bigger than Aika's!

The brunette sat down on the grass, willing her body to cool off, when the strawberry blonde said, "That was some run, ne?" Aika looked at her, and then around herself, wondering who she was talking to-not many of the other students were talking to her, so she was a little surprised to find that this girl might be. "I'm talking to you, silly!" the red head said, smiling brightly, "I noticed while we were running you stayed away from most of the other students…can I ask why?" Aika looked at her in surprised, "You noticed that? Kudos to you then…not many people wanted to talk to the 'new kid', so I decided to let them have their space from me," The strawberry blonde looked hurt from that and said while sticking her hand out with a smile, "Oh…I'm sorry, Aika, right? My name's Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you," The brunette looked at her funny while laughing and said, "You're kinda strange, you know that? But you're alright…it's nice to meet you too…Orihime."

Just as the girls were walking out of their changing rooms, Shirosaki ran up behind them and glomped Aika, saying, "Aika~! What do you have next?" "Oh! Hi Shirosaki, um…well, I don't know, I was just about to find out." Aika answered, pulling out her schedule from her pocket, before Shirosaki said, "Ne, Aika, you don't hafta call me by my whole name, just call me Shiro!" The brunette nodded, giving a small smile to the albino and saying, "Okay, Shiro. Oh, I have…Physics next, with Kurotsuchi-sensei?" Shiro and Orihime made a hissing noise at that, causing Aika to look at them in curiosity. "He's a freak, that Kurotsuchi, he paints his face and skin-he's just weird!" Shiro said, shuddering, "My brother has 'em next, yer lucky ta have someone in tha class tha ya know…otherwise…" another shudder racked his frame. Orihime only said, "Good luck with him, he scares me!" and ran off to her next class. "Well, where is this class at?" Aika asked, both scared and excited about seeing this teacher. Shiro simply pointed in the direction of the class and sent the girl off, wishing her luck and was on his way.

* * *

Aika walked up to the door of the classroom and wasn't surprised to find it closed, _I'm early…what could I expect? The teacher would be waiting for me? No, that would be sick, and very wrong!_ She sighed and waited for the rest of the class to get here, looking around the hallway and found it pretty empty. _Am I in the right hallway? _She thought to herself, backing towards the door, only to back into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said quickly turning around, coming face to chest with a white lab coat. She looked up into blood red eyes and a pale colored face of a man that said, "So, you must be my new student…" Aika had to suppress a shudder of fear at the sound of the voice; _damn…this guy's fucking scarier than hell! _She nodded and said, "Y-yes, I am…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that sir, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and-" "That's right you weren't!" he snapped, before giving her a cruel smirk and said, "But that's alright, I'll let you go this time, just pay more attention, ne? Now, let's get to class." At this point Ichigo walked up to them and saw the fearful look on Aika's face, thinking, _shit…poor girl, Kurotsuchi-sensei must've scared the crap outta her, and they just met! At least we have this class together and maybe we can help each other out. _He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her face him, "Oh, hi Ichigo," she said softly, he nodded and said, "I see you met Kurotsuchi-sensei."

Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she said, "Yeah…he's scary," and then she whispered, "I don't like him." Ichigo laughed at that remark, his smooth voice echoing through the hallway, and making some of the few students' head turn, for his laugh was rare, and only his friends heard it. He looked at her and said, "Well, don't worry about him. C'mon, let's get to class and get it over with, okay?" She nodded at him and walked into the classroom, allowing the teacher to do his stupid introduction of her to the class and then let her take her seat, which just so happened to be next to Ichigo. They were allowed to be partners, since the berry couldn't really work with others, since they usually started bickering, which then became fights.

After class was lunch, and Aika had thought about skipping it, because she hadn't brought anything with her that day and was used to missing meals-not that she was anorexic! She did have some meat on her bones, she just skipped breakfast and lunch sometimes…that's all. Anyway, she decided to go up to the rooftop to wait until lunch was over and noticed that Orihime and Ichigo were there, along with several others.

Apparently they had noticed her too.

"Aika-chan! Over here!" Orihime called, waving and smiling, "Come and sit with us!"

_Shit! _Aika thought, cursing her luck, _I never like meeting new people…I was lucky enough to meet Ichigo, Orihime and Shiro…I don't wanna fuck up! _She turned around and scratched the back of her neck, saying nervously, "Ahahaha…um…are you sure? I mean, is it okay with the rest of your friends? I wouldn't want to impose-" Suddenly someone was pushing her from behind saying, "Yeah, yeah it's fine, just chill out and sit with us, ne?" Shirosaki's voice said, his hands on her shoulders and guiding her towards the group of people sitting down. He placed her between Orihime and Ichigo, choosing to sit behind her as well.

"Yay!" Orihime cheered, clapping happily, "I'm so happy you're sitting with us, Aika-chan! Let me introduce you to our friends," she waved her hand towards a boy with short, black hair and glasses, with a bracelet around his wrist, eating onigiri. "This is Ishida Uryū," Ishida nodded his head while adjusting his glasses, almost inspecting Aika to see if she was ok, while Orihime continued, "and next to him is Sado Yasutora, well, we call him Chad most of the time." The boy who she pointed out as Chad was huge! He had a lean frame, was dark skinned, and had short brown hair that covered one side of his face, revealing one brown eye. He simply nodded his head in acknowledgement, smiling softly.

Aika nodded to each of the men, only to look at Ichigo as the red head said, "You don't have to bother saying 'Hi' to Ishida, the bastard's mean to just about everybody-except Orihime." At this statement, the raven haired male glared at Ichi and said, "Asshole! I just don't like you because you treat me like shit! Everyone else is fine!" Ichigo then stood up and said, "Well the feeling's mutual, dickwad!" Ishida was standing as well, and one could tell the boys were ready to brawl-something that Aika was ready to see, because she was used to seeing that at her old school almost every day. Orihime at this point had a frown on her face, and the boys heard a soft murmur of, "Boys, please stop," from her, causing them to settle down. The brunette looked at them in wonder, and then to Shiro, as if silently asking him for the answer.

"She doesn't like it when they fight or cuss," the albino said nonchalantly, munching on his food and continuing with lunch.

Aika nodded her head in understanding and made a mental note not to do that in front of the blonde. She noticed the group laughing at something one of the boys said-Renji, I think, and remembered about the fun she used to have with her friends back at Hueco Mundo. She sighed quietly and got up, walking away from the group and going somewhere quiet to think. No one else noticed her leave, save for Shiro, Ichi, and Orihime. They all shared curious glances at each other and wondered what was wrong with the girl.

She sat in the empty hallway and thought about all the friends she had left behind in Texas. _Nnoitra…Nel…Szayel…Grimmjow…I miss you guys so much…I wish I could see ya'll again…_she thought, placing a hand over her heart, _Grimmjow, I…I miss you…so much…_ Aika sighed again and wiped away the tear that fell down her face, not realizing that a certain Strawberry was watching her.

"Aika, are you crying?"

Brown eyes widened as she looked over and saw Ichigo staring at her, concern etched on his face. She shook her head and said softly, "No, I'm not. Thanks for your concern, but you shouldn't worry about someone you don't really know," Ichigo walked up towards her, placing a tan hand on her shoulder and said, "I know, but…for some reason…I feel like I can…I don't know…feel calm around you…you know? I guess what I mean is-" "I'm more of a 'dude' than a 'chick', is that what you mean?" Aika said, laughing, drawing a shocked look from the berry, causing the brunette to laugh harder. "It's okay," she said between gasps, "I used to get that a lot back at my…old school," she said, calming down, gaining a melancholy expression, "I always did have more guy friends than girl ones…I guess I was more of a tomboy than a girly girl, but…" she smiled sadly and sighed, "oh well…we grow out of it, right?"

Ichigo nodded and said, "Well…if you ever want to talk…I'll be here to listen for you." Aika stared at him in surprise for a moment before giving him a soft, reassuring smile in thanks. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, saying, "Umm…wh-why did you leave earlier? I-if you don't mind my asking…" "Oh, I guess I was just…feeling a lil' homesick is all…" the girl answered, smiling at the blush she got in return and she said, "You know…you don't have to be so nervous…I won't bite…hard…" At the deeper blush she got she practically fell down laughing, causing the red head to relax and laugh with her.

_She's not so bad after all, _Ichigo thought, _in fact, she's actually…pretty cool…maybe I can give her a chance._

* * *

**-In Texas-**

"C'mon, Grimm!" Nel called, trying to drag her brother out of the depressed state he had fallen in, "You need to cheer up!" She looked at him and sighed, her brows furrowed with worry. _He's never looked like this before…never…and now that Aika's gone…_She sighed as she took in the lifeless form of her brother. His hair had become dull, almost greasy and uncared for. His eyes had lost their spark of life and hope, and it was as though his heart had been torn from his chest-or at least…that's what he felt.

He was currently sitting on the floor of his room, listening to Nelly's "Just A Dream" on the radio, and thinking about a certain brunette.

_Poor Grimm…_Nel thought, _if only he could…_her eyes lit up as an idea formed in her mind, a smirk playing across her lips.

She dashed to her room and pulled a shoe box from under her bed, removing one of the two slips of papers and walking back to the blunette's room. By now, the grin she was wearing was threatening to split her face as she said in a sing-song voice, "Oh Grimmy-kun~! I have a surprise for you~!" Said blunette lazily locked his lifeless cyan eyes with dull grey and said in a hoarse voice, "What Nel?" Nel pouted and said in mock hurt, "Aww, Grimm, you should be nice to the person who's gonna give you something that'll allow ya to see a certain **someone**~!" At this statement, Grimmjow stood up in a heartbeat and his eyes were no longer lifeless, but instead full of hope as he said, "Are you serious Nel? You mean it?"

The green haired girl nodded her head, smirking and said, "Yup! Check it out!" holding the plane ticket to Karakura Town, Japan, that was scheduled to leave this Friday, the last day of school before Christmas holiday. Cyan eyes widened as he grabbed the ticket and held it as though he had been given a gift from God himself. "Oh my God," he breathed, looking over to Nel, who was wearing a shit eating grin on her face as she said, "Nah, too formal, Nel is fine." He smirked and said, "Nel…Nel, with this…with this I can see her again…you know that?" The girl giggled and hugged her brother, saying, "Of course I know that! Why do you think I would give that to you in the first place?" Grimmjow looked at Nel and said, "Thank you Nel…So much," The green haired girl nodded and said, "You're welcome, big brother. Just be ready to go, cuz you're not going by yourself!"

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so that's the second chapter of **All's Fair In Love and War! **And I hope ya'll enjoy it so far!

**Ichi: **I like it *smirks*

**Shiro: **Ichi's turnin' into a major perv! I love it! *grins*

**Grimm: **I know! We taught him well!

**Angelchan2012: **But that doesn't mean he gets to be a perv to ME~!

**GrimmShiro: **Yes it does

**Angelchan2012: ***rolls eyes* thanks sooo much for your help guys, really

**Ichi: **Anyway, this is getting interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next

**Angelchan2012: **I know! So say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Alright, I hope ya'll like this chapter as much as you loved the last chapter, so here it is…Chapter 3!

**Shiro: **Yay! *claps hands*

**Grimm: ***sighs* She's never gonna stop those kinda intros is she?

**Ichi: **Nope, and I hope she never does!

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, thanks Ichi *hugs* okay, now say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

**-In Hueco Mundo, Texas-**

"No way!" Szayel exclaimed, excited about what he was just told. He brushed his flaming pink hair out of his face, looked between the two, and said, "So you two are really gonna go see Aika over the Christmas holiday?" Grimmjow and Nel looked at each other and smirked, then looked back at the pinkette nodding. "You betcha!" Nel said bouncing up and down giddily, "It'll be great to see Aika-chan again! Nel misses her!" "That's so cool! Especially since it's this Friday!" the pinkette said, smiling, "I wish I could go!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smirked, thinking, _yeah…it __**will **__be good to see her again though…I sure have missed her since she's been gone, and I guess everyone else has noticed I did too…_the blunette looked up at the sky, clouds passing overhead, _…Aika…I'll be there soon…_

* * *

Gin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking, _man…work sure has been stressful lately, and Rangiku sure hasn't been much help either…although I'm glad Aika's gettin' along well in school…she seems ta have made quite a few friends…_the silver haired male sighed as he sat in his chair in his room. His job at the Espada had been easy, but lately, Aizen-sama had been calling on him to do more and has trusted him to settle more deals. Well, the more expensive deals…such as a $2 million account. Gin's boss has also been very…_friendly_, with him…not that Gin minded, Aizen was a very attractive man. He was 5'11", with chocolate brown hair and eyes, and a smirk that said friendly, but his mind…oh his mind could make his facial expressions say otherwise. He was also very kind, considerate, polite, handsome…_Wait! I shouldn't be thinkin' this way, _Gin thought, worried, _I'm with Rangiku, who's…who's…_realization suddenly set in to the silver haired male as he thought about what Aika said before they came to Japan, about how the woman was evil.

"Aika was right," he whispered softly, "I…I gotta get ridda her because…I don't love her."

The next day, at work, Gin walked into his own office and got straight to work. What he didn't expect, was for Aizen to walk in and startle him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gah!" the silver haired male exclaimed, turning his head to see his boss, his eyes widening to reveal red pools. "Oh, A-Aizen-sama…I-I didn't hear ya walk in…ta wha do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, trying but failing miserably to keep his cool. The brunette smirked and said, "I just wanted to see how my top worker was doing, that's all. Oh and how is your daughter doing?" Gin straightened out at the mention of Aika and said, "She's doin' good, thanks fer askin', now, if ya don't mind, I have work ta do."

The fox like male turned to continue his assignments and was stopped by a hand covering his work. He didn't look up to meet the brown pools gazing at him. "Gin," Aizen said calmly, sending small chills up the other male's spine, "look at me when I'm talking to you." Gin gulped and looked up, his eyes closed, but still seeing his employer. "Gin, I would like to invite you to have a drink with me this Friday, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," the brunette said, smile never leaving his face. The silver haired male nodded his head and said, "Uhh…sure thing, but…why, Aizen-sama?" Aizen smirked and removed his hand from Gin's desk, calmly walking towards the door, but just before he left, all he said was, "I find you interesting, that's why, Gin."

The silver haired male just sat at his desk, shocked and confused, the only thought going through his head was, _so…is this a…date?_

* * *

Aika sighed at the twin's antics. Currently, Ichigo and Shiro were fighting over whether or not Renji would be able to fit one of his fists in his mouth. She glanced over at Ishida and said, "Do they **always **do this kinda stuff?" He looked at her and said, "Unfortunately, yes, and things can get worse. This hasn't even been one of the stupidest things they've done before, so don't worry." She gave him an exasperated look and glanced back at the trio, _what the fuck do they do? They sooo would give Jackass a run for their money._

Ichigo unfortunately heard what Ishida said and said, "Hey, four-eyes! We aren't stupid! Why don't you at least try to entertain us?" Ishida then gained an annoyed tick on his head and said, "I at least do something that is both creative and safe! Unlike you three bumbling buffoons, who would most likely end up killing each other by accident!" The red head then glared at the raven and the name-calling ensued. Ichigo followed by Ishida.

"Douchebag!"

"Dumbass!"

"Faggot!"

"Strawberry!"

"Oh that's **real** nice, Ishida, try a name that I **haven't **been called since I was born!"

Aika tilted her head to the side in curiosity and said, "Ichigo's name means 'Strawberry'?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her as though she grew a second head. Renji burst out laughing and said, "Oh man! Hahahahahahaaha! That's priceless! Hehehe! You didn't know that?" The brunette shook her head and said, "I thought it meant 'Number One Guardian', that's all." Shiro stared at her with wide eyes and said, "Damn…well…yeah, it means tha too, but…normally people made fun o' King because the first thing his name meant was the fruit." Ichigo glared at his brother before returning his attention to Aika and saying, "Shiro is right though, most people did make fun of me for that and my hair color. As well as his. But not many knew my name meant 'Number One Guardian' as well, so you're on my good side for that."

The brunette smiled at Ichi's comment and then another thought popped into her mind, "Oh…why do you and Ishida fight so much?"

You can pretty much guess that another fight broke out while Ichigo and Ishida were trying to explain why they fought so much. Orihime was trying to break it up, and Renji was choking on food from laughing while stuffing his face. Aika and Shiro were laughing from everyone's charades and the whole day went well for the girl. _I think I'm definitely gonna like it here, _she thought to herself, _the people are nice and…_she glanced over to Ichigo who was sitting next to her. He caught her looking at him and smiled at her, causing her to blush slightly and focus her attention on their other friends.

Ichigo saw her reaction and chuckled silently to himself, thinking, _Aika's one strange girl…but she'll be __**my **__girl…soon enough_

Shiro saw the smirk on his brother's face and could practically read Ichigo's thoughts, smirking, he thought, _I guess this means King's gonna need help, but his Horse will always be there fer him._

* * *

To Grimmjow, Friday could not come fast enough, it still hadn't! It was only Thursday, but he was all packed for the two weeks he was gonna be staying in Karakura Town, Japan, and to say he was excited would be the fucking understatement of the century! He wanted to leave NOW! Nel could practically feel it coming off of her brother in waves, and so, to calm him down, she said, "You know, Grimm…it's gonna take a couple hours to get to the airport from here, so…" Getting the hint, he growled, "I already got the damn keys…so if you're not in the car by the time I have my shoes on, I'm leaving without you." She smirked and calmly walked out the door with her bags, thankful that living with her brother was so simple.

Yes they had parents, yes their parents cared, but no, they did not live with their parents. Why? Because-their parents were currently in another country shooting a film, that's why! (**A/N** lol but ya'll weren't expecting that, huh? XP)

Grimmjow laced his shoes on and was out the door in a heartbeat. Nel was waiting in the car and as the blunette got in, she said, "Dang Grimm, you took forever!" Grimm just rolled his eyes, smirking. The drive to the airport had taken over two hours, and it was already 3am on Friday morning, meaning-to Grimmjow-that today was the day that he was going to go and see her! It took all his willpower to not dance in his seat or cry like a fucking baby. "Grimm," Nel said softly, "I just want you to know, that what ever happens while we're out there…I don't want you to be upset at her or yourself."

Grimmjow looked at his sister, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and said, "Nel, what do you-" and stopped in midsentence as he realized what she meant, _Grimmjow, I just want you to know, that if she fell in love out there… I don't be upset with her or yourself. _He looked at his sister and smiled, "Thanks Nel, but I don't think something like that would've happened, anyway, let's get going, we don't want our plan to leave without us, yeah?"

Nel nodded and grabbed her things, hoping with all her might that her brother wouldn't be heartbroken, but she couldn't control fate. She just wanted him to be happy.

Grimmjow couldn't stop the pang of doubt in his mind from his sister's hidden message. _Please…please God…don't let her have found another…please let her be mine…I'll do anything!-anything to make her heart belong to me…I love her, _Grimmjow prayed, sitting on the seat of the plane. Nel could see her brother's face; the look on it put so much guilt on her heart. _I shouldn't have done that to him, _she thought, _but I don't want him to get his hopes up…still…did I do the right thing? I guess we'll find out once we get there…_

* * *

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed, amazement written all over her face, chocolate brown orbs alight with excitement for the upcoming holidays. "This is snow?" she asked, holding her hands out and watching as the frozen liquid fell to her hand and melted due to the heat. Ichigo looked at her exasperated, "Y-you've…never seen snow?" he asked, brows furrowed in awe. She shook her head, smiling softly, a melancholy expression on her face as they walked to school, "Nope, I lived in Texas, remember? The weather there was always warm, sunny and bright. I've never seen snow since I've been alive-well, till now that is. It's so cool! Literally, hehehe," she giggled only to shiver at the cold weather. "I j-just d-don't like how it's s-so much c-colder during the w-winter though," she said, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. She was already wearing a coat, pants and boots, but her body was still adjusting to this climate.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Here, maybe I can help," he put an arm around her waist and held her, continuing to walk them to school in that position. She blushed at it though; thinking, _this…this is something that couples do! _Ichigo saw her reaction and smirked, saying, "You know…I'm only trying to help you." Aika looked at him and nodded, smiling softly she said, "Yes, I know…thank you, Ichigo." When the two got to the school, Ichigo let the brunette go, much to his displeasure, and they walked to their friends, who were currently waiting for them.

"Aika-chan! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called, waving at the two, smiling. She had seen the way Ichigo had been holding Aika and wanted to help them get together. She had even seen the way Kurosaki had been looking at Aika and told Shiro that she wanted to help him get them together. Shiro smirked and agreed to let the girl help, taking back his thoughts on her being a ditsy person.

The two saw Orihime waving and smiled at her, walking towards her to greet her along with everyone else. Renji smiled at the two and said, "Man, can you believe that today's the last day of school? Then two weeks off! This is great!" Shiro smirked at the pineapple's excitement and said, "Well, let's get this school day over wit so tha way we can get the fun started, ne?"

School went by rather quickly for the group, and everyone was thankful for that. Shiro was grinning at how Ichi was always by Aika's side throughout most of the day. Aika had noticed it too though, and was worried that this was turning out to be the same as Grimmjow's situation like in Hueco Mundo. _I don't wanna lose him as a friend, _Aika thought, _but…for some reason…I can't help but enjoy his company like this…why? _She sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day till the New Year, and grabbed her things. She really needed to get out of there and find a place to think.

"Aika! Aika!" someone called, catching said girl's attention. She turned to see Ichigo running towards her as he said, "Would you mind if I walked you home?" She smiled warmly at the gesture and said, "No, I don't mind. Thanks Ichigo." He smiled back at her and the two began their walk towards the girl's home.

* * *

Gin had just clocked out of his office and was ready for this…date? Dinner? Going-for-a-drink-with-your-boss-that-**isn't**-a-date? _What the fuck do ya call this? _Thought Gin, he was so confused with the messages his employer was sending him! One moment the guy's all sweet and nice, next thing you know the guy's a normal, douche kind of boss that everyone hates. Just what kind of man is Aizen Sousuke? Should Gin really be working here? _I guess it's a lil' late ta be thinkin' tha now, considerin' everyone's already __**'ere**__, so we-I might as well deal with the guy…_the silver haired male sighed as he waited at the restaurant for the man to arrive.

The restaurant they were eating at wasn't too bad, the place was called Zangetsu's, owned by a man named, Tensa Zangetsu, who makes pretty good food, or so Gin has been told. Aizen told the fox to meet him there and that the brunette would be there in a few minutes. _It's been twenty freakin' minutes already! If Aizen doesn't show up soon I'm leavin' his ass here-_ "I'm sorry I'm late," a smooth and silky voice purred behind Gin's ear, causing a shiver to crawl up said male's spine. Gin turned to see Aizen dressed in more comfortable attire, black slacks with a brown shirt and black shoes. _Damn, even in normal clothes he looks fine._

Gin had to admit that he was attracted to this dangerously attractive man. Aizen smiled at the look he was getting from the silver haired male. "So Gin," the brunette said casually, stirring his drink, "how do you like working for the Espada so far?" "It's nice," Gin said, taking a sip of his drink, "the people there are okay, kinda _too_ friendly ta me, if ya catch my drift…" At this statement Gin was surprised to hear a growl like sound emitted from the brunette, _wait, is Aizen…__**worried**__ 'bout me?_

Gin was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the brunette getting closer to him and before he realized it, soft pair of lips were on his. Blood red eyes widened in surprise before fluttering close, his mouth opening to the tongue that was seeking entrance to his moist cavern. Aizen was sure to map out the sweet cave that was Gin's mouth, earning a sweet little whimper from the silver haired male as the more dominant one became more aggressive and nibbled and bit on Gin's lower lip. "A-Aizen-sama…" Gin gasped as they broke apart for breath, his face flushed with a cute pink tint, "Please," the brunette said, smirking, "just call me Aizen." The fox like male nodded and said, "sh-should we really be d-doin' this?" Aizen smiled at him and said, "Why not Gin? I like you, and you like me, so why shouldn't we do this?"

Gin couldn't help but think back to Rangiku, unintentionally saying it aloud, loud enough for Aizen to hear it as well. The brunette smirked and said, "I'll make you forget all about her…besides, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm **not** watching." Gin couldn't help but blush at that last comment, drawing a chuckle from the brunette. Aizen drew in the fox for another breath taking kiss, and Gin couldn't help but moan at how good it felt. Not even Rangiku's kisses felt this good! By the end of the date, Gin had realized that the brunette had stolen the silver haired male's heart without even trying, and now Gin was left with having to tell Rangiku the bad (in his case, good?) news.

He was leaving her…for a man.

* * *

When Aika and Ichigo got to the girl's home, they were surprised to see a tear streaked Rangiku carrying duffle-bags and shouting curse words towards Gin while leaving the house.

"You selfish bastard!" the strawberry blonde screeched, "I hope you burn in hell for the rest of your days with that man!" Aika stared, wide eyed and confused, wondering what the hell was going on. Gin stood in the doorway, saying nothing to the woman, just waiting for her to leave so that he could welcome his daughter home. When the silver haired man saw his daughter, he forgot all about the busty blonde and said, "Hello Aika, Ichi! How was yer last day o' school?" The two nodded, muttering "Fine," looking between the two adults, and sensing the huge tension in the air. Rangiku saw Aika and said, "I hope you're happy…your dad decided to kick me out and leave me for a man! You and your family are worthless! Trash! Pathetic! Nothing!"

Ichigo was about to say something when Aika said, "I'm sorry ya feel tha way, bitch. Now leave, before I kick yer ass! You were nothin' but a whore anyway, so just leave! You just spent my dad's money and treated me like shit, so it'll do us good ta see yer ass outta here!" Rangiku could do nothing but stare at the brunette in shock, so Aika punched her in the face, knocking her flat on her ass. Just as the brunette turned towards her father she muttered, "You better be gone before dawn." Rangiku took the hint and bailed, leaving as quickly as she could. Aika then turned to her father and gave him a look that said, _"You and I are having a talk later, and no getting out of it."_

Ichigo stared at her in awe and respect, _I've never seen another girl stand up for herself before…other than Tatsuki…but damn…she can be scary when she wants…I like that._ He followed after her and said, "Wow Aika…I didn't know you could fight." She turned to him and smiled sheepishly, saying, "…I can't…I only hit her…I can't really defend myself…" Ichigo chuckled at that and said, "Silly girl…well, you don't need to worry about protecting yourself because…I'll protect you." Aika smiled at that and said, "Ichigo…you don't have to-"

* * *

"Aika?" a familiar male's voice said.

Aika turned and immediately saw teal colored hair. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, "…G…Grimm…jow…?" she stuttered, shocked, "Grimmjow?"

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! So that's chapter 3! I hope you don't mind the little 'date' scene between Gin and Aizen X3 I love AizenGin! They're sooo cute!

**Grimm: **Yes! I'm finally back in the picture!

**Ichi: **Crap! I'm gonna have to compete with him?

**Angelchan2012: **Yes, yes you are!

**Shiro: ***smirks* Hehehe, Strawberry vs Blueberry, this is gonna be good lol

**GrimmIchi: **SHUT UP! *hits Shiro*

**Shiro: **Ouch! Bastards! Ya didn't hafta do tha!

**Grimm: **Well, you didn't have to say that!

**Ichi: **So there!

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* Boys will be boys...anyway, say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter! Cuz it's gonna get interesting~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelchan2012: **Alright! *claps hands together* this story's about to get very interesting~!

**Shiro: **I know! Grimm just found Aika and now-

**Ichi: ***covers Shiro's fat mouth* Shut up Shiro! We don't want others to know just yet!

**Grimm: ***grumbles while crossing arms over chest* Well I wanna know!

**Angelchan2012: **Well, if you guys would just shut up and say the damn phrase already, we wouldn't worry about it would we?

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **No, I don't, but if I did...oh, the things that would be different...*smirks evilly*

**GrimmIchiShiro: ***shudders*

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up!

**Grimm: **We didn't say anything!

**Shiro: **Yeah, we were just worried about wha ya were thinkin'!

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs while muttering* assholes

**Ichi: **But you love us

**Angelchan2012: **Yeah, I wonder about that sometimes

* * *

"G…Grimm…jow…?" Aika asked with wide eyes, completely shocked. The blunette smirked and walked towards her, saying, "Yup, it's me…Aika." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, a scowl across his face and said, "Aika, who's this?" Aika blinked for a moment before looking at Ichigo and saying, "Oh, um…Ichigo, this is my friend from Hueco Mundo. His name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow, this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow barked a laugh and said, "Strawberry, huh? Ya sure do pick 'em Aika," Ichi glared at Grimmjow for the name and snapped, "Don't call me that!" Aika laughed awkwardly, saying, "Yeah, he doesn't like being called that."

Grimmjow looked between the two of them wondering what exactly their relationship was and said, "Aika, can we talk?" Aika nodded and waited for the blunette to start talking, only to stumble as said blunette grasped her hand and lead her away from the red head. "G-Grimmjow! What are you doing? If you can talk to me, you can say whatever you needed to say in front of Ichigo!" Grimmjow had led her far enough out of the red head's hearing and said, "What exactly is that guy's relationship to you Aika?" The girl merely blinked, dumbfounded and confused at him, saying, "Huh…? Wait, what on earth are you talking about Grimm?" Grimmjow sighed and said, "What is he to you, Aika? Is he a friend, or…something more than that…"

The brunette could hear the pain in Grimm's voice and it tore at her heart to hear that. "Grimm," she said softly, "Ichigo…he…he's just…he's just a friend, I promise, but Grimm…?" The blunette looked at her as she wanted to ask him something. She drew in a deep breath and said, "What are you doing here? I mean, not that it's not good seeing you, but-I thought you and everyone else wanted to come see me all together…"

Grimmjow drew in a breath, repeating what the girl had said to him in his mind, _'What are you doing here?' _"So…you-you don't want me here?" he whispered, his head facing the ground. Her eyes widened, and she tried to place her hand on his arm, saying, "No! No! That's not what I meant! Grimmjow-" He wretched his arm out of her grasp, looking at her, disgust lacing his voice whilst saying, "Forget it, just forget it Aika…I'll leave if that's what you want…" "But Grimmjow…please, listen to me…_please_…" she pleaded, looking at him, her eyes stinging with tears that were ready to fall from her beautiful face. The blunette couldn't help but feel guilty for causing someone he loved so much pain.

He looked at her, waiting for her to explain, and noticed that the berry was walking over to them. "Oi! Strawberry! Mind your own business! We're kinda talking right now!" Grimmjow called, smirking when he received a glare from the red head, who stayed where he was, hoping that Aika was okay. _She looked like she was ready to cry when that Grimmjow guy said whatever he did say, _Ichigo thought, glaring heatedly at the blunette. _If that guy does anything to hurt my Aika…he's gonna regret it!_

"Grimm…" Aika said, willing herself to calm down, "look, I didn't mean anything when I said 'What are you doing here,' …I was just...surprised, that's all…I wasn't expecting you, and I'm glad that you're here, believe me, it's just…I was surprised…so please…don't go just yet…not when you barely got here…please…" at this point she was looking at the ground, a sad, and defeated expression on her face, as though she was expecting the blunette to reject her. It tore at Grimmjow's heart to see that. "Aika…" Grimm said softly, "Aika, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to take things outta proportions like that…I'm sorry," he then held the girl in his embrace, a soft smile gracing his features. He then looked over to the berry to see a look of utter shock on his face and smirked, mouthing the words,

'She's mine.'

When they broke apart, Aika walked over to Ichigo, who by now had recovered from his shock and was playing it cool. The brunette then said, "Sorry about that Ichi, Grimm and I had to talk. Anyway, thanks for walking me home, I really appreciate it!" she gave him a big hug and smile, causing Grimmjow to scowl in annoyance and give Ichigo a small smirk of victory. "You're welcome Aika, I'm glad to walk you home. Oh, I was wondering…do you wanna come with me to the amusement park on Sunday? It'll be fun." Ichigo asked, glancing at Grimmjow from his peripheral to see his reaction-which was priceless! The blunette was furious!-Aika, who was oblivious to it all, smiled and said, "Sure Ichi! I'd love to go with you!"

After that, Ichigo said goodbye to the two-mainly Aika-and left, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't dare touch what was his…

* * *

Ichigo got home pissed, to say the least, dodging his father's 'surprise attacks of love' and ignoring the old goat, going to his and his brother's room, and falling gracelessly onto the bed, thinking about what happened at Aika's house. _That bastard! _the berry thought angrily, _Aika's mine! Or, she **will **be anyway...uhg, the nerve of that asshole...and then he almost made her cry too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure..._ "Hey King!" Shiro said, walking into the room, carrying a soda, "How was walkin' Aika ta her place-" he stopped in mid-question as he saw the furious look on his brother's face and instead said, "Wha's wrong, Ichi-King?"

Ichigo sighed and sat up, running a hand through orange tresses, saying, "One of Aika's friends from Hueco Mundo showed up today…right at her front door…and it turned out to be that guy that she told me about…" "Grimmjow?" Shiro finished, curiously, tilting his head to the side. Ichigo raised a brow in question, "Yeah, how did you know?" "She told me. She trusts me too, ya know! She even told me some stuff 'bout the guy tha she found out while she was still in Hueco Mundo, too…"

Hearing this, Ichi shifted closer towards his twin brother and said, "Like what? What else did she tell you?" "Well…I don't know if I should tell ya King," Shiro contemplated, shifting his gaze from his brother to the floor, "it's not my place…I think she should tell ya…" Ichigo sighed and said-practically begged, "C'mon Shiro, please?" The albino looked at the pleading gaze in his brother's face and gave in, saying, "Okay fine! …But ya can't tell her I told ya, got it?" Ichigo nodded in response and waited for his brother's words, scooting closer to the ivory male.

Shiro sighed and said, "Okay, well…it turns out tha the guy, Grimmjow…well, she found out before she left tha he liked her, like **loved** her, and I'm guessing tha's why he's here…he wants ta tell her and try ta get her back…but tha's just my opinion, anyway…" the albino took in a deep breath as he was about to say the next sentence, "Ichi…she told me about these dreams tha she has-er, tha she used ta have…" Ichigo stared at him, brows furrowed in confusion and worry, "What do you mean Shiro? What kind of dreams?" "I'm not too sure myself…she said they used ta be about her life, er somethin' like tha…like, it was about her bein' put in ta da adoption center, and how she was always picked on there by tha other kids, then when Gin finally found her…I don't know King, but it sounds like she had a pretty harsh childhood…" the ivory teen said sadly, his eyes downcast.

Ichigo was horrified, _what kind of parent would want to put their kid up for adoption? That's…that's heartless! That's disgusting! …poor Aika…_ the red head finally looked back at his brother and asked, "Did she say how old she was when she was put in the adoption center?" Shiro looked at his brother and said, "Yeah, she was put in there when she was a baby, practically grew up there…turns out her ma couldn't afford ta keep up living expenses and with another kid already taken from her…" "Wait," Ichigo said, "You mean Aika has a sibling?" The albino nodded and said, "Yeah, but she never got ta meet the kid, because her ma knew she couldn't take care of it, so the lady gave it away at birth…then when Aika was born, her ma thought she could try again and hopefully take care of things and get her life together…turns out she was wrong and had to give the girl up a couple months after she had had her." To say the berry was shocked would be an understatement.

Ichigo was downright furious.

_If a mother knows she can't afford to keep a child, why bother having one! If she can't keep her legs closed, the damn woman shouldn't bother to be around men! _Ichigo thought furiously. "Ichi," Shiro said softly, "don't be upset at her ma…Aika ain't…she didn't even know the woman tha much anyway…heck if it weren't fer her ma, ya wouldn't have met Aika now would ya? Aika isn't upset at her because of the fact that she now has Gin as a father, and she's happy wit tha…so, don't be mad…please?" Hearing the pleading tone in his brother's voice, brown locked with gold, and Ichigo could practically feel all his anger and frustration melt away. He nodded and smiled softly at his twin, saying, "Okay Shiro…I won't be mad."

* * *

"So Aika…" Grimmjow said, walking into the brunette's home, and taking in the view of the girl's frame, "how have things been?" She turned around and smiled at him, saying, "Pretty good actually! I still miss everyone like crazy, but I've been able to make some new friends here and I'm happy about that!" The blunette couldn't help but stare at her smile that is until she was concerned when he didn't say anything and said, "Grimm? You okay?" "Huh? Oh, I'm fine! I-I'm happy that you're doin' so well out here Aika…" Grimmjow said, "Ya know, everyone misses you terribly back home…they wanna see you again…" Aika smiled sadly at his statement and said, "I kinda figured they would…I wanna see them too, but…"

"But?" Grimmjow said, a cyan brow rising in curiosity, "But what? What's keeping you here Aika?" "Well for one thing, my father's job," the brunette answered, sighing, "I don't wanna disappoint him and tell him I wanna go home and have him quit his job. That would devastate him…then of course there are all the friends I've made here." Hearing the last statement, Grimmjow thought of Ichigo and growled, causing Aika to look at him in curiosity. "Grimmjow, what's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his. He took his hand out of hers, and glaring at her, said in a menacing tone, "**He**'s keeping you here too, isn't he?" She stared at the blunette in shock and said, "What? Grimmjow what are you talking about? Who's keeping me here?"

"Ichigo! Ichigo's keeping you here!" the blunette roared, smashing his hands on the wall on both sides of the girl's face, making sure she couldn't escape, causing the brunette to visibly flinch at his harsh tone. "No! He's not keeping me here Grimmjow! How could you think that?" Aika said, fear etched onto her face, _damn…I-I've never seen him like this before…does he honestly care about me that much? Grimmjow…_ Grimmjow stared at her, as though looking for something in her eyes and could see how much he had terrified her, as much as worried her. "Dammit," he sighed, removing his hands and wrapping them around the girl's slim waist, pulling her into his embrace, "I'm so sorry Aika…I didn't…I didn't mean to do that…I…I'm sorry…"

Aika sighed and ran her hand through teal locks, "It's okay Grimm, I know you didn't mean to…it's okay…" she lifted his chin so they could lock gazes and saw the pain in his eyes. Her eyes softened and she smiled at him and said, "Feel better?" He smiled at her, cyan eyes relaxing and said, "Yeah…you know you always did know how to make me feel better when I was upset…other than Nel." At that they started laughing, "Yeah, that's true," the brunette agreed, before saying, "Where is your sister anyway?" Grimmjow smirked at her and said, "She's here too…wouldn't bother to stay at home, so she came here with me." "Really?" Aika asked excitedly, running towards the front door, "Where is she? I hope she didn't get lost, cuz knowing her…well, let's just say **we** might end up having to go search for her and I don't wanna hafta worry 'bout her-" was all the brunette got to say before she was tackled to the ground by a flash of green.

"Oh Aika-chan!" Nel cried, holding onto the girl for dear life, "Nel's so happy to see you! Nel missed you! Grimm missed you too, but Nel missed you more!" The green haired girl then nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck, nearly chocking the poor girl in the process. "It's…good to…see you…too…Nel…" Aika gasped, trying to breathe as much as she could with the busty girl on top of her. Grimmjow just laughed, earning a glare from the brunette, and then coughed, saying, "Nel, c'mon, let Aika breathe." "Oops, sorry, Aika-chan!" Nel said, smiling while getting off of the smaller girl. "It's okay Nel," the brunette sighed, getting up and dusting the dirt off of herself, she then looked at them and smiled, saying, "Although I am glad to see you two again!" Nel couldn't help but smile at that comment and hugged the girl again, saying, "Yay! Aika-chan is happy to see us!" Aika couldn't help but roll her eyes while the green haired girl couldn't see it, Grimmjow barked a laugh when he saw it though, causing the brunette to blush and send a halfhearted glare and a small smirk his way.

When the trio had finished catching up on news they had missed, they walked back inside the brunette's home and stayed for dinner. To say Grimmjow was happy would be an understatement, he could have won the lottery and it still wouldn't have mattered, **this**-spending time with Aika, with the girl that he had been thinking about all this time-this was all that mattered to him…and he wouldn't have had it any other way. The only problem now was a certain Strawberry that was trying to take her from him.

* * *

Gin was beyond lucky that Grimmjow showed up when he did, otherwise-Aika would never have left him alone, asking him tons of questions and trying to figure out what happened. _Of course, once tha blunette and his sis do leave-I'm screwed…_the man thought, looking over to his daughter who was currently talking to her two friends during dinner. He was happy that they had shown up and found out that they were gonna be staying in Japan for the next two weeks, _that'll keep Aika occupied… and allow me and Aizen some time to spend to get ta know each other a lil' better._ Just then he locked gazes with the brunette when Nel left the table, causing Grimmjow to have to tell her where the bathroom was located (Aika had already told him where the place was, so he just had to tell her). Aika gave the silver haired male a look that said, 'Don't think we aren't going to discuss this…we will later, and **no backing out of it**.' When the girl had returned, the brunette smiled at her and dinner retained its casual and friendly air, causing Gin to suppress a shudder of fear, _damn…I think I've taught her a lil' __**too**__ well on how ta scare the livin' shit outta people…_

It was after the siblings left, and right after the door had closed that Gin could have sworn his daughter was at the door, but was now right behind him. "So daddy," she said in a very calm, innocent voice, "care to tell me what happened earlier today? Or rather, what had caused the whole incident to happen with Rangiku?" To say Gin was scared would be wrong-he was about ready to shit himself! "W-well, Aika…" he said, cursing the fact that he stuttered, "U-ummm…I told Rangiku earlier today tha I…I…" Aika raised a brow in curiosity and said, "You…? What? Dad, are you afraid of me?" Gin sighed and said, "No, it's not tha I'm afraid of **ya** Aika, it's just…I guess I'm more afraid of wha ya might think of me after I tell ya this…"

Aika was now really curious and said, "Well, just tell me what happened and then we'll find out your answer, huh? And besides, I'm sure it's nothing horrible, right?" _Depends on wha ya think as 'horrible', _Gin thought bitterly, but took in a deep breathe and said, "Well, earlier today I went out…on a…I guess a date, with my boss-" "Wait," his daughter giggled, "**you **went out on a date with **Aizen**? That's so…so…" _Here it comes, _he thought miserably…._she's gonna hate me._ "That's so CUTE!" she shouted, laughing, "I always knew you liked him more!" Gin could only stare at his daughter, shock etched across his face, "Wait…so, yer not mad tha I'm goin' out wit another man?"

"No," the brunette giggled, "Why the fuck would I be? You two are made for each other! Hell, that's some hot yaoi material!" That last sentence caused a deep red blush to fly across the fox's face, and an even bigger smile on his daughter's. "Oh…my…god…you're the UKE, aren't you?" she shouted, "You ARE! That's hilarious! Oh man, that's perfect! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Once she was done laughing and taking in the information, she hugged her father and said, "I'm happy for ya dad…you made a better choice than Rangiku, I can tell you that…besides," she said, walking to her bedroom, just before she entered she turned her head over her shoulder and winked at her dad, "I'm sure you two will have a lot more 'fun'."

The blush that fell across her old man's face was worth seeing, as she laughed and closed the door. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night-from seeing her friends, to hearing wonderful news from her father. _Life here is getting better and better…now it's just the boys that need to be dealt with…_

* * *

Grimmjow and Nel had rented an apartment that was pretty close by Aika's place, to Grimmjow's luck. _Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it, _the blunette thought smirking, _when you can seduce people into lowering prices as well as getting the previous renters to move out…life is good…_ "Grimmy," Nel said, "I hope you had a good time seeing Aika-chan! Nel knows she did!" The blunette smirked at his sister and said, "Yeah, Nel…it was great seein' her again…just as much as it will be seein' her tomorrow too." The green haired girl saw the look in her brother's eyes and said, "You're really gonna take advantage of this trip, aren't you?" "Yup," the blunette answered simply, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her mine, even if it takes all my strength to do it." Nel sighed and said, "You know Grimm, maybe there might be someone else out there for you-" "I don't want anyone else. Just. Aika." Grimmjow answered coldly. Nel sighed again, thinking to herself, _I could have sworn while I was out and about today that there was someone out there that looked similar to…maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me, but still…I want Grimmjow to know that you can't force love on someone…you have to let them find it on their own, with whoever it may be, even if it's not you…I wish you could see that brother…_

She sighed quietly once more and left the room, walking to hers and sat on the bed, _I know that girl looked a lot like Aika! But just who is she? Maybe I should talk with her the next time I meet her…? Yeah, that's what I'll do…_Nel smiled as she came up with a plan that would hopefully help her brother…hopefully.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! Well that was the fourth chapter of **All's Fair In Love and War! **I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far! And my apologies in not updating ANY of my stories-not just this one-in so long! I've been so busy with family gatherings as well as playing with my new Xbox360 Kinect! That thing is SO cool! But it's kinda creepy too, it moves when you move and I kinda get the feeling it's watching me…

**Ichi: ***sighs* It's SUPPOSED to watch you…that's the point of the toy

**Shiro: **But it's kinda creepy the way it talks back ta ya

**Angelchan & Ichi: **O.O it's not supposed to do THAT

**Grimm: **Then WTF did WE buy?

**Ichi: ***shrugs* I don't know

**Angelchan2012: ***rolls eyes* shows how much ya care for them Ichi

**Ichi: **Whatever, all I know is you guys shouldn't overreact about technology

**Angelchan2012: ***sticks out tongue at Ichi while pouting*

**Ichi: **Oh, **real** mature Angel

**Angelchan2012: ***crosses arms over chest* whatever, just say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelchan2012: **Alrighty then, with the year coming to a new beginning, I hope everything goes well for ya'll this year! And I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter of **All's Fair In Love and War!**

**Shiro: **Nice intro!

**Ichi: **Yeah, I'll give you props on that one!

**Grimm: **Yeah, I gotta give you a hand on that one as well *claps hands*

**Angelchan2012: **Thank you! Thank you! *bows* now then, boys, if you could please say the phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **No I don't, but I wish I did! So many things I could change *laughs evilly*

* * *

Aika awoke and walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and thinking about the situation going on with her and her friends. _Ichigo…Grimmjow…you guys are so kind to me, but…God! Why must you make me go through things like this! Why can't you just allow me to have a normal, solitary life! I don't wanna make such a hard decision like this!_ She washed her face off and walked back to her room, changing out of her pajamas and getting dressed, noticing that the sun still hadn't risen yet. "Hey," a voice-Gin's voice- said, "Yer up." She turned to him while he was standing in the doorway and nodded, saying, "How long were you there?" He yawned and said, "Just got up myself…why're ya up so early? A girl as pretty as ya shouldn't be up this early," Aika smiled and said, "I learned it from ya, plus I've…had a lot on my mind recently…"

"It's Grimm and Ichi ain't it?" the sly man said, ruby red eyes locking with surprised brown. "H-how did-" the brunette started, only to be stopped when Gin held his hand up to silence the young girl. "I could tell from watchin' the two of 'em out in the front lawn yesterday…they're pretty funny too," Gin chuckled, walking into his daughter's room and sitting on the chair patting his leg, silently telling the girl to sit there. She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Dad, ain't I a lil' old ta be sittin' on your lap?" Gin smirked and said, "My daughter'll never be too old ta sit on my lap and hear my advice when she needs it, now c'mon." She smiled, shaking her head and sat on her father's lap, waiting for the man to say what he wanted to tell the girl.

"Well," Gin said sleepily, "since I've never been a girl…and I'm kinda new ta havin' '_boy problems'_ myself…" "Dad~!" Aika whined, giggling in the end when the silver haired man laughed at her reaction, "C'mon," she said, "I thought you were supposed to **help **me…?" "I know, I know," the elder said, "I'm just tryin' ta have a lil' fun wit my daughter is all…anyway, I can tell tha Grimmy-kun really likes ya, but I guess ya don't have the same feelings fer 'em, ne?" The girl looked down solemnly and shook her head, "I…I just… yeah I like him, but…I just don't wanna lose him as a friend-I mean…" Gin nodded his head in understanding, "You don't wanna risk losing something ya value as important, am I right?" Aika nodded her head and said, "It's just…I've never been in a relationship before and…I-I just don't wanna ruin my friendship with Grimm, dad…and after meeting Ichigo and the others-" "S'not the others tha are important," Gin interrupted, "It's Ichi…ya find **him** more important, dontcha?" Aika thought about that for a moment, _do I? I mean everyone is really kind to me and Ichi's so sweet, caring and protective and-_ the brunette gasped as realization set in… "I do, I do find him more important…but, but what does that mean?" She feared for the worst and her eyes widened as her dad said, "Tha means ya love him, Aika."

* * *

Sitting underneath the tree, and waiting for the sun to rise, she watched as the rays of the stars peaked over the horizon, as she tried to clear her thoughts over the little talk with her father. _If what he said was true, and I really do…l-l…_, the brunette groaned and held her head in her hands, _damn…I'm such a freakin' wuss…I can't even fucking __**think**__ the damn word! Tch... Whatever, well, if I do LIKE him as dad says, then how am I supposed to deal with this? How do I take things? And what about Grimm? He'll be heartbroken! Devastated! I-I can't do that…not to him…after all that we've been through together, _she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head in her knees, _what am I gonna do? _Aika looked to horizon and saw the sun begin to kiss the night goodbye, she got up and looked at the sakura trees, taking a deep breath to calm herself and walked home from the park, with two people on her mind, _Grimmjow…Ichigo… _and the choice she would have to make in the end.

* * *

Nel got up early, earlier than her brother actually, why? She was on a mission: locate the mystery girl she saw before she met up with Aika yesterday! She wanted to meet this girl for some odd reason because of the fact the girl looked eerily a lot like Aika. Nel just wanted to find this girl to get that thought out of her mind and, as soon as she did, then she would help her brother realize that love is out there for him! The green haired girl got dressed and put on her shoes, grabbing her cell phone and the spare keys to the apartment, she closed and locked the door behind her quietly, so as not to wake her brother and let him know that she was gone.

_Now, let the mission begin!_

Nel walked through the streets of Karakura, humming happily to herself and keeping an eye out for the girl that she saw yesterday. She was full of hope until a thought came to her, _crap! I only saw the __**back **__of her yesterday! I only know that she has long brown hair and the same frame as Aika-chan! Well, maybe I can still find her? _She laughed nervously at that last thought, causing some passerby to look at her worriedly. She sighed and continued on her mission, not letting this small setback get her down, for she was determined to find this mystery person! No matter what!

By the time she glanced at her cell phone, and she was sitting on a bench on the sidewalk tired from all that walking, it was already 10am, she knew her brother would still be asleep; it was Saturday after all, _but wait! Since he has the chance to see her, will he be awake by now? He might, but if he was, he would've noticed my absence, wouldn't he? Or is he really __**that**__ determined to get Aika-chan and make her his? _The green haired girl sighed mentally and wished that her brother wasn't so intent on chasing just one girl, until another thought popped into her mind, _of course, they have known each other since middle school…but still, he should learn to let go, and let her love people that she wants to love…even if it isn't him…I'm sorry brother, but I don't wish to hurt you, I just want to show you that love works in many ways, and doesn't always work for us…_

Just as she was going to call and tell Grimmjow where she was, she felt the weight on the bench increase slightly, meaning that someone took a seat next to her. Nel kept her head down, appearing to look through her phone and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see, _oh my god! _It was her! The girl that she was searching for this whole morning! But what surprised Nel wasn't the fact that she had found the mystery girl, no, it was the fact that she looked **a lot **like Aika, and I mean **very **similar…_damn, _Nel thought, keeping her head down, _this girl could practically be Aika-chan's sister! _

Nel then lifted her head, snapping her phone shut and sighed quietly, saying, "It sure is cold out, isn't it?" The girl looked over to her, almost surprised that the green haired woman was talking to her and said, "Um…yes, yes it is, miss…?" "Nel! Neliel Tu Jeagerjaques, but you can call me Nel!" Nel said happily, smiling to the girl. The girl's piercing blue eyes widened in shock, and the girl said, "Um…okay, well, uh, Nel, it was, uh…nice meeting you…" _Shit! I didn't mean to scare her! _Nel thought, not wanting to ruin her plan, so she said, smiling apologetically, "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't mean to be so loud, um…?" "Oh, it's alright, and my name's Kiria by the way. Kiria Zaraki," the girl-Kiria said, smiling back at Nel. "Wow, Kiria-chan has such pretty hair!" Nel exclaimed, emphasizing the girl's hair.

Kiria had a single white streak in the front of her hair, and her eyes were an amazing blue color, a piercing blue color, and her facial features are what really interested Nel-Kiria was very much like Aika! Her skin tone was pretty fair, almost tanned, _of course, not as dark as Aika's, unless she lived in Hueco Mundo with us! _Nel thought, Kiria was also very thin, much like Aika, causing the green haired girl to think, _why is this girl so much alike to Aika-chan! Why! There has to be a reason! _Once the two got to talking, Nel discovered nothing, only that the girl's father was a man by the name of Kenpachi Zaraki and some other trivial things about the girl, but there were some things that Nel could tell she was hiding. Every time the green haired girl tried to bring up the topic of the other's past, Kiria wouldn't say much, just about how Kenpachi was a good father and how protective he is of her and so forth.

Just before the two left for their separate homes, they did agree to meet up again the next day, so hopefully, that would allow Nel to get more information on the girl. _Why did she keep trying to hide info from me? Well I guess it's because she doesn't know me very well, I understand that, but once we know each other more, I hope we can get to understand a little bit more about our pasts…_Nel thought, walking into the apartment quietly, only to find a note on the table for her.

_Hey Nel,_

_Out for more sightseeing, huh?_

_Well I hope you have fun, because I'm sure you know what I'm gonna be up to. If you need me, I'm sure you know where to come find me. You also have my cell number in case of emergencies. Love ya, and I'll see you later. Drop by Aika's place too if ya want!_

_Your brother,_

_Grimm_

Nel couldn't help but roll her eyes at the note, _Grimmjow, you idiot…oh well, I guess I can always wait for him to come home. _She sighed and went to the living room to watch TV, only to fall asleep with the device on hours later, dreaming of a happy future for her brother.

* * *

Aika had gotten back home, and was surprised to see someone waiting for her there. What gave the person away was the wild and unruly teal colored hair. "Grimmjow?" she asked, brows furrowed, "What are you doing here?" The blunette pouted in faux pain and said mockingly, "Ouch, that hurts! You don't want me here anymore?" Aika rolled her eyes and smiled, muttering, "Asshole, so what's up Grimm?" Grimmjow smirked and said, "Not much, just wanted to stop by and see my best friend that I haven't seen in a long ass time." "Oh, because we just saw each other **yesterday**?" the brunette said in a sarcastic, but friendly tone, smirking back at her comrade, "So, what're ya up ta today Grimmy?" The elder male looked at his friend before pausing to think for a moment, then looked back at the other and said, "My day's opened, why?"

The girl shrugged and said, "Well you usually came over ta my place when you wanted ta do something back at Hueco Mundo, so…" _Oh, I wanna do __**something**__ alright, but…_Grimmjow thought in agreement, on to suppress the dirty thoughts that came into his mind, so instead he said, "Well, I don't know my way around town real well, so I guess I can't really pop up and say, 'Let's go to a movie' or somethin' ya know?" "That's a great idea!" Aika exclaimed, grinning at her friend, "Let's go!" "Huh?" the blunette said, dumbstruck. The girl just rolled her eyes and kept her head down, laughing, she said, "Let's go to the movies, stupid!" "Alright! Alright! And don't call me stupid!" Grimmjow growled, taking the girl's hand and practically dragging her out of the house. "Grimm! Grimm! I kinda need money to pay for my ticket!" Aika said, trying to pry her hand out of the blunette's iron grip. "Oh, don't worry about it," Grimmjow said, "I'll pay." "No, don't worry about it, I don't wanna feel bad about-" the girl tried to say, not wanting to feel bad about borrowing money. "No. Aika, let me pay, okay? Besides, we're friends, right?" Grimm said, turning to the girl and giving her a smile, not a grin or smirk-but one of his true and 'only meant for Aika' smiles. Said brunette couldn't help but smile back at him and nod, "Okay Grimm…let's go,"

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo got up pretty late, but still at the same time. Both were thankful that goat face was gone, apparently the old fart had taken Karin and Yuzu to the zoo for the whole day for some "Father and Daughters bonding," allowing the remaining twins to do whatever they wanted to do. Ichigo had already told his brother what he wanted to do, and the albino twin was in with the plan. They were going to try and find out as much as they could about Aika's past, specifically her sibling. They figured that if they took Aika out for a little trip and asked some questions about her past along the way, they might be able to find out more about the brunette and help her. "Ready to go, Shiro?" Ichigo called, putting on his shoes and waiting for his younger twin. The ivory teen jumped off the last two steps of the stairs and said, "Yup! Ready King! Let's go!" The two dashed out the house-Ichigo remembering to lock the door-and raced over to Aika's home, hoping to find the girl, only to find Gin there by himself.

"Oh, hi there, Ichimaru-san," Shiro said smiling, while Ichigo nodded his hello to the older male. The silver haired male smirked at the twins and nodded to them, "Heya boys…I bet ya two are wonderin' where my daughter's at, ne?" The twins looked at him in shock, causing him to chuckle and say, "Well, ya can still catch up ta her, cuz she left 'bout ten minutes ago wit Grimmy-kun ta the movies." After hearing that sentence, Ichigo's eyes flared in rage, as he said, "Thanks, we'll go catch up with them. Goodbye!" Shiro followed after his brother, causing Gin to chuckle to himself at the two's antics as he waved at them, muttering to himself, "Good luck, you two…because she's really confused right now herself…"

* * *

Aika and Grimm were walking to the theater in comfortable silence, thoughts racing through both of their minds. Aika's thoughts were more on worry and the status of her friends, as well as their future if something were to happen if she were to make a relationship with Grimmjow or Ichigo, and how the other would react by rejection. _I don't want to hurt either of them… but I love them both so much, as friends and brothers… they're so sweet to me and… ugh! Why can't I just decide! I hate this! _Aika thought, her brows furrowed in annoyance and contemplation. Grimmjow, on the other hand, couldn't be happier! He was completely oblivious to his friend's inner turmoil, while his thoughts were more along the lines of, _I can't believe Aika's going out with me! I feel so relaxed now… _when he glanced over at her, he saw the look on her face, and noticed the faraway look on her face and thought, _but why is it that she looks so upset? What is she thinking about that has her so worried?_

While the brunette was busy with her thoughts, Grimmjow snapped her out of it by saying, "Something on your mind Kitten?" Brown met cyan as Aika said, "No, nothing's on my mind Grimm." "Bullshit," was the blunette's reply, "what's wrong Aika? You seem to be thinking about something, what is it?" The brunette smiled at how her friend could read her so well and said, "Nothing's wrong…really, it's just… a lot's been on my mind I guess… that's all Grimm, don't worry about it… okay?" Grimmjow looked deeply into his friend's eyes before sighing and saying, "Fine, but if you ever need to talk to someone, just remember that I'm here okay?" Aika nodded and grabbed his hand leading the blunette to the theater across the street and saying, "C'mon! The theater is this way!"

Just before they got to the theater, Grimmjow's cell phone went off and he answered it, with a pissed off, "What is it Nel? What? What do you mean I gotta go to the apartment? An emergency? Bullshit, Nel, tell me what you did….uh-huh, yeah…okay, fine…yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a bit." Aika looked at her friend in confusion and asked, "What happened with your sister, Grimm?" The blunette sighed while running a hand through his teal colored hair and said, "Nothing serious, she just said that she needed me at the apartment right now. So I guess we'll have to see a movie some other time…. I'm so sorry Kitten" Grimmjow said, looking truly sorry at his friend. The brunette smiled and said, "Aww, it's alright Grimm! Besides, I'm sure Nel needs ya! So go be the big brother and take care of your little sis, got it?" The blunette smirked at the shorter girl and nodded, "I'll see ya later, okay?" Aika nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, just go and take care of your sister…see ya later Grimm!"

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro got to the theater just as Grimmjow and Aika were separating. They must have had some sort of interruption because they got there about ten minutes after the first two arrived. "Aika!" the twins called at the same time, catching the girl's attention. When she caught sight of orange and white colored hair, she smiled and said, "Hey Ichigo, Shiro, what's up?" The two ran up to her and Ichigo said, "Not much, just wanted to see what you were up to is all…" "Yeah," Shiro agreed, "so wha's up? Ya doin' anythin' ta keep ya busy right now?" Aika giggled at their questions and said, "Well, Grimm and I _were_ gonna see a movie, but then Nel called, so he had to go. So I guess I'm free," Shiro and Ichigo grinned at her and Aika could feel a sudden sense of nervousness about her from the looks on her friends faces. "Uhhh… guys? What's with the looks?" she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well Aika, sense you're free fer the day, looks like we're going out for some fun, ne?" Shiro said, a sickly sweet smile on his face, gold on black eyes glinting with mischievousness. "Um… sure, why not?" the brunette agreed, smiling at him. Ichigo felt his heart skip at the girl's smile. _God… she's so beautiful when she smiles…_ the red head thought, _she should do that more often…_ then Ichi smiled back at her and said, "So, let's go walk around town, how does that sound Aika?" The girl agreed and the three set off on their journey around town, of course, the boys wouldn't start questioning the brunette just yet, but they would do so when they felt the time was right.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so that was chapter 5 of **All's Fair In Love and War! **I hope you're enjoying the story so far! What do you think Ichi and Shiro are gonna find out about Aika's past?

**Shiro: **I don't know… but it sounds interesting!

**Ichi: **Yeah, I hope it's good!

**Angelchan2012: **You'll see…

**Grimm: **What about me? Why'd I go back to the apartment?

**Angelchan2012: **Once again: You'll see… *smirks*

**Ichi: **Should we be worried about her?

**Shiro: **Nah! Besides, she's probably got a ton of ideas fer the next chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **Yup! So say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this story as well as Angel's other stories!

**Angelchan2012: **Yes! And my apologies for not updating my other stories, I'm just so excited about this story and the plots with it! But I will work on my other stories now that this chapter is done! But this story is not completed yet, so don't worry, it will still be under construction! Love ya, my wonderful bunnies! And thank you so much for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelchan2012: **Alright! Here's chapter 6 of **All's Fair In Love and War! **I hope you enjoy!

**Grimm: **This story's starting to get interesting

**Shiro: **Wha do ya mean '**starting**'! It's been interestin' since chapter 2!

**Ichi: **I'd say since the beginning

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* see what I have to put up with? *glares at boys* say the damn phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or its characters!

* * *

Aika, Shiro, and Ichigo walked along the sidewalk of Karakura, taking in the peaceful scenery and beauty of the town. Suddenly, Shiro thought of an idea and said, "Hey, are ya feelin' hungry Aika? We could go to this little coffee shop tha's right around here if ya want!" Aika thought about that for a moment and answered, "Sure! That sounds good! Are you okay with that Ichi?" Ichigo, who was thinking, looked at her with a faraway look, "… Hmm? Oh, yeah, that sounds great…" The brunette looked at her friend in concern from his response and said, "Are you alright Ichigo? You seem occupied with something…" Unaware of the glare he was getting from his brother, Ichi scratched the back of his head and laughed, saying, "Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking is all, but Shiro's idea sounds good! Let's go!" Aika looked at the berry skeptically before buying the well-known lie, thinking to herself; _maybe we're too much alike… I told Grimm the same thing… so what is Ichi thinking about?_

When they got to the coffee shop, they had gotten their drinks, Shiro and Ichi being a regular coffee, while Aika had ordered a peppermint hot chocolate (**A/N** I always get that! :3)**.** The twins looked at her in curiosity-tilting their heads to the side, and she blushed, avoiding eye contact and looking at her drink as she said, "I don't like coffee, so I always get this type of hot chocolate." Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her blushing face, thinking, _she's so cute when she's blushing! She looks so innocent and childlike! So… so… adorable! _"Tha's so cute!" Shiro laughed, ruffling her hair up, causing her to pout at his action, in turn, causing Ichigo to blush at her reactions. The thoughts that kept forming in the red head's mind were ones of: _that's so cute! She's so sweet and innocent! Adorable!_ But when Aika saw his face, her brows furrowed as she said, "Are you okay Ichi? You're face looks red… are you feeling sick?"

Shiro knew what was wrong with his brother though and laughed to himself, but giggled and said, "Nah, he's fine. Just a little hard-err, I mean, hoarse and chill from the cold outside." The girl looked between the two and bought their lie, before sipping her drink, and Ichigo sending an embarrassed and heated glare towards his brother. _The asshole! He shouldn't say shit like that! Especially to a girl like Aika_, Ichigo thought, continuing to glare at his brother before relaxing his gaze and fixing it on his female companion. Through his peripherals he could see that his brother had a strange look in his eyes, _oh no, _the berry thought, _he's gonna start the plan __**now**__? He's gonna fuck it up!_

"So Aika," Shiro said calmly, "wha's been goin' on wit ya?" "Hmm?" the brunette said, tilting her head to the side, "Oh, I've been fine, I suppose. Oh! Ichi, you remember that fight we saw the day you walked me home?" Ichigo nodded and said, "Yeah, what happened? Is everything alright?" Aika giggled and nodded, "Yup! Everything's great now~! Especially since Rangiku's out of the picture!" "Huh?" the twins said simultaneously, "What do you mean?" Aika stared at them surprised, before laughing and replying, "Well, it turns out that my dad fell out of love with her because he's…well he's gay!" Two sets of eyes stared at the brunette in shock, mouths agape as the twins tried to process the information they were just given. "Wait…" Ichigo said, still trying to figure out what the girl had said, "Gin's…_gay?_" Aika, who at this point was wearing a shit eating grin, nodded and said, "Yup! Turns out he left her for his boss! I was so happy to find out! I always knew he was better off with Aizen than that broad Rangiku anyway…" Shiro finally snapped out of his shock and smiled, saying, "Well tha's great Aika! We're happy fer yer dad! Tell him congrats fer us, alright?"

The brunette nodded smiling for her friends' acceptance before saying, "So, what's new with you guys?" "Oh, not much, we didn't really have anything planned for today so we wanted to come by and see you," Ichigo said, "but when we went over to your place; your dad had said you went out with Grimmjow, so we didn't want to bother you two and went to walk around the town." Aika blushed at the 'went out with Grimmjow' part, looking down, she stated quietly, "We're not going out…we're just friends…we have been for a long time…" Shiro saw this as an opportunity for their plan to work and try at it again, so he said, "How long have you two known each other?" "Hmm…? Oh, well, I guess we've known each other for about five or six years, because I met him in middle school in the seventh grade. Then I moved here to finish my junior and senior year of high school." "Wow, have ya known anyone longer than tha? Like since elementary school or somethin'?" the albino asked, honestly curious. "Not really, because I always went to different schools when I was younger…" the girl said, sounding sad.

_Shiro, stop, it sounds more like you're hurting her by bringing up her past,_ Ichigo thought, sending a warning look towards his brother. His brother could practically read his thoughts but ignored them and continued on, "Whaddaya mean? Did Gin move around a lot when ya were younger?" "No…" the girl whispered, making herself smaller, her eyes dull and watery, "I didn't exactly live with him at that time…" Ichigo, by this point was worried about her, so he moved towards her and sat next to her, holding onto her as he said, "A-Aika…are you okay?" The girl shook her head in response and buried her head in the red head's shirt. "I-I was always adopted by other families when I was younger…it wasn't until I was about twelve that I met Gin…he…he saved me from that hell-hole…" the brunette whispered, her voice void of any emotion. "Oh Aika," Ichigo said, running his fingers through her short hair, hoping to calm her down, which worked a little bit. She took a deep breath and decided that these boys were trustworthy enough to hear her story.

"Maybe I should tell you what I can remember…" she started, her voice calmer as she looked between the two.

* * *

-_Flashback/Story Time!-_

_I have lived in the Bankai Adoption Center my whole life. Ever since I was born, or at least, that's what the people who worked there told me. I was adopted quite a few times, but every time a family took me in…they would send me back sometimes not even a week later. Apparently they don't like children who look 'plain', as the people said. 'Too normal', they called me. All of the other kids there were different from me, always had something different about them, be it physical or in mental capabilities, they were really smart or really bright or something like that. Me, I was nothing special. Just an average kid who wanted a family who, in turn, wanted a child to love. The other children would always pick on me as well, usually because I would always read or be up before the sun was up. That was the only thing that was different about me. I was always nicknamed 'the vampire' for it, because I would get up so early. The kids would also beat me and treat me harshly there too, that also prevented me from getting adopted. No parent wanted a kid with scars or bruises on them, especially a scar on her forehead. It's healed now, but still, at the time, no one wanted to adopt a kid like me, or, so I thought. _

_Then one day, Gin came along. He was just a normal guy, well to me he was. To all the other kids, his smile and never opened eyes scared them. They found him creepy. While the kids showed off what they could do to get adopted, or hide because they didn't like him, I stayed in my bed, reading 'Interview With a Vampire'. I knew I wasn't going to be adopted, so why bother trying to show anything, right? But I guess he saw something about me, something about this sad, depressed little ten year old girl sitting in her bed reading that he liked and he said, "Hey there, wha's yer name?" I looked around wondering who he was talking to for a moment when I realized he was talking to me, then I said, "My name's Aika, sir." He smiled at me and said, "Well, Aika-chan, how old are ya?" After a while we got to talking and I told him some things about me and I guess he liked me enough to adopt me._

_The first few days I thought, 'Wow, this guy might actually be different from the other families!' but before I left, I remembered all the other kids laughed and yelled at me saying, "You'll be back before the week is out, no one will ever love you!" I felt crestfallen by their words and looked down, tears threatening to fall but I kept them in, not wanting my new father to see me cry. When I felt a hand hold mine I looked up to see red eyes looking at me with concern, as well as something else. Gin, my new father, told me, "Don't let those fools tell ya anythin' tha will hurt ya…cuz if I __**didn't**__ love ya, then I obviously wouldn't have chosen ya, would I? I can tell there's something special about ya Aika…somethin' tha makes ya different from those other brats than wha they can do…yer unique in yer own way…you know tha?" I nodded and for the first time I felt… happy that someone adopted me, but at the same time, I hoped that this man wasn't just building my hopes in that a week later I would find myself back at this disgusting place._

_Sure enough, a week later, I walked into my room and sat on my bed, waiting for the sun to rise, looking out of the window and heard, "Well well, wha are ya doin' up this early in the morning?" I looked over to find my savior standing in the doorway, looking at me in curiosity. "Um… well, I-you see…I always get up before the sun rises…it's a-a hobby I have, I suppose…" I answered, honestly scared that he would be disgusted of my strangeness. Instead, he chuckled and said, "Wow, I guess we got somethin' in common!" as he walked towards me and sat on my bed, and looked out the window, his eyes closed in that same mysterious expression he always has on it, as we watched the sun rise. That's when I knew that Gin wouldn't return me. I knew I had a father._

_-End Flashback/Story Time!-_

* * *

After Aika finished her story, the trio sat in silence, the boys taking in the information that was given to them. _Wow, _Ichigo thought, _I never knew that she went through all of that…_ he then remembered what she said about the scar on her forehead and noticed it was covered by her bangs. "Aika, what happened?" he asked, honestly curious. She looked at him dumbfounded, "About what?" He pointed to his forehead in response, too ashamed to ask aloud. She giggled and removed her bangs from his vision so that he could see the tiniest of a pink scar on her head. Shiro could barely see it, due to her tan skin, and said, "Yeah, what did happen? How'd ya get tha?" She sighed and said, "Well, while I was at the center, some of the kids thought it'd be fun to throw rocks and stuff at me during '_play time_' and well, one of 'em nailed a lucky shot right on my head…I was supposed to get stiches but the people who worked there took care of me pretty well… even though I'm sure they didn't want to," she muttered the last part under her breath.

Ichigo still heard it and stared at her in shock, before he said, "Aika, don't say things like that… tons of people love you! I know everyone here likes you so much, and you know that too!" Aika stared at him, surprised, before she realized what she had said and said, "Oh, right… sorry Ichi, Shiro, I guess… I guess I just… I'm just still not used to other people's affection, ya know, like getting friends? I mean, I'm lucky enough to get Gin as a father, and then when he sent me to Las Noches…I was scared that I was gonna deal with another Bankai Adoption Center! So for the first couple of weeks, I pretty much stayed to myself…then Nel decided to meet me and well, she introduced me to everyone else and we sort of hit it off… then moving here…" at this point the brunette's cell phone went off and she answered it, only to find out her father was calling her and telling her that she needed to come home. "Sorry guys," Aika said, "looks like I gotta head home. My dad wants me there for dinner," The boys understood and were willing to walk her home, but she refused, saying that she could take care of herself and that she was a big girl. Just before she exited the coffee house, Ichigo called out, "Aika! Are we still on for the amusement park tomorrow?" She turned around and smiled at him, saying, "Yeah, we're still on for it. See ya tomorrow, Ichigo!"

* * *

Ichigo and Shirosaki walked home together, after they were sure Aika was home safely. "Wow, did ya know any of that stuff about Aika?" Shiro asked, looking at his brother, shock still on his face. "No… I-I didn't…" Ichigo answered, and then looked over to his brother, "did you? I mean… did you? She told you more about herself but she never told you _this_?" "Nope," the albino responded, before facing his brother with a serious expression and saying, "I guess she felt tha both of us were able to be told her story…but still…ta be put through all of tha…tha torture…Ichi, ya still gotta help her, show her tha she's loved and cared for. Cuz ya know tha ya like her, but ya also gotta help her realize tha _she likes ya too_!" Ichigo stared at his brother in awe, then nodded and said, "I will Shiro… I promise, because… I do love her."

* * *

Grimmjow had gotten back to the apartment hours ago, and he was pissed, to say the least. "Dammit Nel! Why the fuck did ya want me back **now**!" he shouted, obviously upset with his sister. Nel jumped up from her seat on the couch, hearing the sound of rage in her brother's voice and said, "Hey Grimm! Hope you had a good day out with Aika-chan!" "Cut the bullshit Nel, now why did you want me here so early?" he growled, glaring daggers at his green haired sibling. "W-well, there was just…it's just t-that I-I had something important to tell you…" Nel stuttered, twiddling her fingers nervously. "What is it then?" the blunette asked, trying to calm himself down by pinching the bridge of his nose and evening his breathing. "Well, I noticed yesterday that there was this girl that looked a lot like Aika-chan, and well, at first I thought it was my imagination, but today, I did some investigating and found that girl again! And so…well, Grimm, I think you should meet her! She seems really nice! Her name's Kiria, Kiria-chan is really neat! I think you'll like her!"

The blunette looked at her with a deadpanned expression. "…You called me back to the apartment…so you could tell me…about some girl that you met?" Nel nodded with a big smile on her face, "What do you say, nii-san?" He sighed and said, "Nel, that was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done…but…honestly, I guess I could humor you and meet this person…then I'll go visit Aika tomorrow afterwards…" he smirked at the last statement. Nel sighed as her brother said that last part, thinking to herself, _why can't he just accept the fact that Aika might find love with someone else? Why not move on? He might even like this girl than I'm gonna introduce him to! Brother…why are you so naïve?_

* * *

Aika got home, close to tears, but she held them in, wanting to be strong. She walked through the front door saying, "I'm home!" Gin walked to the front hallway and saw his daughter, sensing the confusion and frustration from her, he said, "It's good tha yer home, I had a feelin' tha ya were havin' some problems while ya were out." The brunette looked at him in curiosity, "How could you tell?" The silver haired male smiled and said, "I'm yer dad…I can sense these things." Aika rolled her chocolate brown eyes and smiled at her father's silliness, before sighing and saying, "I'm gonna go to my room fer a bit." At that statement, a pale brow rose in worry, as Gin said, "Ya wanna talk? Ya know I'll always be here ta listen, Aika," The girl thought about it for a moment and gave a small smile to her father, nodding at him. They then walked to her room and sat on her bed, the elder waiting for the younger to speak.

"So, wha happened?" Gin said softly, red connecting with brown. Aika sighed and said, "Well, after Grimm and me walked down to the theater, he got a call from his sis saying that he had to go back to the apartment. So he left and went to go take care of his sister, but like, ten minutes later, Ichi and Shiro showed up, which was cool, so we went walking around town and stopped by a little coffee house to get somethin' ta drink…" at this point the two laughed because they knew what the brunette always got at places like that. "Anyway," Aika continued, "we started talking about how we were and how are days went, and the boys asked me how I was feeling…I guess they could tell I was occupied in my mind…anyway, I told them about you and Aizen!" At that statement Gin made a chocking and shocked sound, his eyes wide. "Y-ya did…?" he stuttered, shocked. Aika nodded, smiling, "Yup! They were happy, because they were wondering about the stuff that had happened with Rangiku and I told them about you and Aizen and well, they accept you two! They're happy about it! And don't worry; they're the only ones that know."

Gin visibly relaxed at that last part and said, "Oh, well tha's good…uh, carry on. Wha else happened?" "Well, then they asked me about my past…" the brunette said, monotone. "Oh, Aika…" her father said, holding onto her in a hug, "you told them about the center?" She nodded sadly as the tears that she had been holding all day began to fall. "What about the dreams?" the silver haired male said, gaining a negative shake of the girl's head in response. "N-no," she sobbed, "I-I didn't w-want t-to tell them th-that much…I wanna k-keep my friends…" Hearing the last remark tore at Gin's heart, so he said, "Aika, those dreams **won't** make you lose your friends. They haven't made you lose me, have they? It's just something tha happened tha's traumatized ya, we're just tryin' ta fix it, tha's all…Aika," he said, grabbing her chin and making her look at him, "don't ever think or say somethin' like tha…yer friends and I, **we** all love ya, and ya know tha."

Aika smiled at her father's words and nodded, "Thanks dad…now all I gotta do is deal with the boys." Gin smiled at his daughter and left her room, hoping she would be able to solve her problems on her own, but knowing that he would always be there to help guide her.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! So there's chapter 6 of the story, and I hope that ya'll are enjoying it so far!

**Grimm: **I know I am!

**Shiro: **Me too! It' really gettin' interestin'!

**Ichi: **It is! I just wish more people would read this story…

**Angelchan2012: **Me too, but ya gotta remember: some people don't like stories with OC's and so, they don't read 'em! But that's okay, I'm happy because there are people that are reading this story and I thank you wonderful bunnies for that!

**Grimm: ***cough* kiss ass *cough*

**Angelchan2012: **Don't make me hurt you Grimm…

**Shiro: ***snickers* she will too Grimm!

**Ichi: **Hey if she does, one less character for me to deal with and then, no competition for me!

**Angelchan2012: **I won't hurt Grimmy-kun! I love him too!

**Ichi: **What?

**Angelchan2012: ***sweat drops* Uh…as a **friend**! A friend! Tha's what I meant!

**Grimm: **What?

**Angelchan2012: **O.O

**Shiro: **lol now ya really got yourself in a bad situation Angel!

**Angelchan2012: **I know that Shiro! Shut up and help me!

**Shiro: **Na, I think I'm just gonna watch *smirks*

**Angelchan2012: **O.o you're an ass, you know that?

**Shiro: **But ya love me anyway!

**Angelchan2012: **I wonder…

**Grimm: **So who do you like more? Me or the Berry?

**Ichi: **It better be me…and my name is NOT berry!

**Grimm: **Get over it Strawberry, she's so gonna pick me *grins*

***Grimm and Ichi fight***

**Angelchan2012: **Oh brother, I'm not gonna bother stopping them! Instead, Shiro, I want _you_ to say the phrase!

**Shiro: **Wha? Why me?

**Angelchan2012: **Because! You didn't do shit to help me!

**Shiro: **Damn…fine…Please review! And look out for the next chapter of this story! *looks over to Angel* there, ya happy?

**Angelchan2012: ***smirks* Yes, yes I am. Now help me separate those idiots! *goes off to separate the idiots*

**Shiro: **I'm never gonna get a break! *goes off to help separate Grimm and Ichi*


	7. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I know ya'll are probably thinking this is a new chapter, but unfortunately…it's not

**Everyone: **WTF! Why not!

**Angelchan2012: **Well, that's simple to explain, apparently, my flash drive decided to fuck up on me today and well, all the chapters just decided to magically disappear on me. So as of today, all my chapters for my stories, yes **ALL OF MY STORIES** are gone! *cries* I don't know why it did that, but don't worry; I will try to fix it and re-write the chapters as soon as possible! Please bear with me, as I didn't know that this would occur!

**Shiro: ***worried tone* So, what's gonna happen ta us now Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Don't worry Shiro; I'll work on fixing and updating the stories quickly. But, as much as I hate to say it, all of my stories will have to be put on…*breathes in* HAITUS for now until further notice! *breathes out* God, that hurt just to say! *cries*

**Ichi: ***holds Angel* It's okay, I'm sure we'll fix this…so please, just put the stories on 'Story Alert' for now and wait, because we really didn't want this to happen!

**Grimm: ***while holding Angel* Please don't be angry with Angel, and if you'd like, feel free to send her a PM as well, because this shocked her and scared the shit outta her! As well as us! There will also be a notice of this posted on her profile and you can read it there too!

**Angelchan2012: **Again, please be patient with me and when you see an update on a story, you'll know that **that **story is no longer on HAITUS, but please keep in mind that updates for **any and all** stories will be slower! Until then, wish me luck for writing the chapters!

_Yours Truly,_

Angelchan2012


	8. Chapter 7

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so this is…um…what story is it guys?

**Grimm: **Uh…I don't know *shrugs*

**Shiro: **It's **All's Fair In Love and War! **Chapter 7!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh, thanks Shiro!

**Ichi: **So it's _our _story *smirks while holding Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Ichi~! *blushes* just say the phrase so we can continue the story!

**Ichi: **Fine. Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

**Angelchan2012: **Thank you!

**Shiro: ***grins* Ichi's being a **major **pervert!

**Grimm: **Go Ichi!

* * *

Aika was lying in her bed, asleep, tossing and turning. She was dreaming, and unfortunately, having a nightmare. Not just any nightmare though. It was one of _those _dreams again, and this time, she was going to be able to remember it. Especially because of what was happening with her lately.

_-Begin Dream/Flashback-_

_Aika was back at the Bankai Adoption Center, sitting under the big sakura tree. "Face it Aika, you'll never be adopted!" Kaien laughed, other kids laughing with him and pointing their fingers at her. Some laughed and others threw things at her, then they began to chant, "You'll never be loved, you'll never be loved, you'll never be loved…" All Aika could do was sit there and look down, tears threatening to fall as she whimpered, "Stop…please, stop…just leave me alone…"_

_Then she was older, and in Japan. She saw two figures, both of whom she knew. Grimmjow and Ichigo. They were facing her and each held a hand out, silently telling her to choose one of them. Who could she choose? She couldn't hurt the people she cared for… "Grimmjow…Ichigo…" she whispered. They dropped their hands and turned their backs to her, and as she started to run after them, it was as if the world around her started to crumble._

_Suddenly she was falling into a dark and endless pit…_

_-End Dream/Flashback-_

* * *

The brunette woke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and a cold sweat on her face, her breathing labored, as though she had just finished running a marathon. When she looked out her window she saw that it was still dark out. _I guess the sun won't come up for a few more minutes or so…_ She got up and grabbed some clothes, tip-toeing to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, then changing and putting on her shoes, she dashed to the park and finding the biggest sakura tree she could, she hid under the looming branches of it and sat under it. With her knees pulled to her chest and her head on her knees, she tried to think, but couldn't, instead letting the tears that so badly wanted to fall cascade down her face. "What am I gonna do?" she whispered, _I don't know what to do! I'm so confused and…and…I need help…_

"I figured ya'd be here," a familiar voice said, causing Aika to look up with a tear stained face. Gin was looking down at her, blood red eyes filled with concern, "Ya shouldn't be out here so early, 'specially if ya don't tell yer old man where yer goin'." He held a hand out to the brunette and lifted her up, saying, "I knew ya'd be 'ere, ya always come somewhere where there's flowers like this ta think…" Aika looked up at him and smiled, sniffling and said, "Y-yeah…but, how did you know that I was in trouble? Especially so early in the morning?" "Aika, you've been havin' problems ever since we moved," the silver haired male laughed, "I think I'd know when yer in trouble, besides…I heard ya talkin' in yer sleep again…." Brown eyes widen in shock as the girl said, "I did? W-what did I say?" "Well, first, let's get ya home and we'll talk about it there, 'kay?" Gin said, holding onto his daughter as she nodded and they began walking back home.

When they got home, they sat in the living room as Gin brought them both some tea. He looked at his daughter, who was waiting for him to explain what he said earlier, and said, "I heard ya earlier, talking in yer sleep again…." Aika sighed and said, "You said that already, what I wanna know is _what_ I said?" The silver haired male looked at the girl and said, "At first it seemed like a nightmare about yer past again, ya kept sayin' 'stop…leave me alone…' and I was gonna wake ya up until I heard ya say somethin' else…" Aika looked at her father with worry on her face as she asked, "What did I say?" Gin said, "Ya said yer friends' names, Aika…" The brunette stared at her father wide eyed before asking, "What do you suppose that means?" Gin sighed and said, "I don't really know, but I'm sure whatever happened in yer dream, ya might already know wha yer supposed ta do…" Aika sighed and nodded, _I already know then…I just don't wanna make a decision like that though…to hurt my friends would be like killing someone you love…I don't want to do that to them…Ichigo…Grimmjow…_

* * *

Ichigo woke up around nine in the morning, wanting to get ready for the 'date' with Aika today. Even though goat face hadn't awoken him with one of his stupid, 'surprise attacks of love' he still woke up early! Though the berry was glad that the old man wasn't home; apparently Isshin had decided to take Yuzu and Karin out on a 'Father Daughter Bonding Day' and would be gone the whole day. Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms over his head, then threw his legs over the bed and walked across the hall and into the bathroom. From there he took a nice, hot shower, letting the water cascade over his body as he washed himself. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his midsection, then walked back into his brother and his room, trying to find some suitable clothes for the day.

In the end, the red head found an outfit that he thought was perfect. He dawned a white collared undershirt, with a deep V-neck grey sweater, accompanied with a grey colored scarf-since it was still cold outside-and decided to wear bright red jeans and a red and black checkered jacket with a black fur lined side. He then wore grey converse to complete the look. When he heard chuckling behind him, he all but jumped right out of his skin. Turning around, he found his brother Shiro lying on his belly on his bed. "Well well well, looks like King is tryin' pretty hard ta impress a certain _someone_~!" the albino said in a sing-song voice. Ichigo scowled and glared at his brother, the blush on his face weakening the effect of the glare. The berry then said, "I'm not trying to impress anyone! I'm just getting ready to take Aika out-" "On a date!" the albino finished, snickering when the elder twin glared at him and threw a pillow at his face, hitting the ivory teen dead on. "NO! Not a date," the red head corrected, "I'm just taking her to the amusement park, and then…if she wants we might go someplace else…" Shiro laughed at the blush his brother wore and said, "Ya **so **want this ta be a date King! Just go wit it!" "Oh my god…Shut. Up. Shiro!" Ichigo shouted, his face as red as his namesake.

He then grabbed his cell phone, wallet, and keys and walked out of the room, proceeding to leave the house. Shiro followed behind and stopped in the living room, saying, "Be sure ta say 'Hi' ta Aika fer me, ne? And good luck on yer date King!" Just as the berry slammed the door shut he could hear the insistent cackling of his twin brother and shook his head. _Stupid Shiro…but he is right, this is a date, somewhat…but I want this to be a day of fun and relaxation, no pressure or anything like that…I want Aika to see the fun side of me and that's all…_ Ichigo smiled at the thought of the brunette and started walking towards the girl's house, wanting to get to the amusement park and have fun.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he rolled over on his bed, he looked over at his clock to see blue digital numbers reading 9:06am. "Damn," he grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face, "it's too fuckin' early to be up…" He shifted in his covers and tried to find a comfortable spot again, letting his mind slip back into unconsciousness and dreamland. That is, until he remembered something that had happened a few days ago. When a certain Strawberry asked Aika something…

_-Begin Flashback!-_

"_I was wondering…do you wanna come with me to the amusement park on Sunday? It'll be fun." "Sure Ichi! I'd love to go with you!"_

_-End Flashback!-_

Once that came to his mind, Grimmjow bolted upright on his bed and grabbed his cellphone to check today's date. _Today's Sunday, _he thought, growling to himself, _how could I be so stupid! Today's the day Berry-boy and Aika go out on their little 'date'! Damn him!_ The blunette grabbed a pair of black boxers, green faded jeans and a navy blue shirt, taking them into the bathroom and deciding on a quick shower, he cleaned himself off and dawned the clothing. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Nel, but when she came to his mind he remembered the promise he made her about meeting the girl she had met.

"Damn…" he whispered, flopping down on the couch and sighing, only to hear soft footsteps coming towards him. "Oh, you're up!" Nel said happily, smiling at her brother, only to see the defeated look on his face. She pouted and said, "What's wrong?" He turned on the TV and said, "Oh, nothing's wrong, I just remembered that I had homework over the break and forgot to bring it with me. That's all." Nel laughed and said, "Silly Grimmy! I told you to keep track of everything before we left!" with that said, she turned and walked back to her room, thinking, _he's lying, otherwise he wouldn't be dressed to go somewhere…and the only place he would go is to Aika-chan's place, so what does she have planned for today? Grimmjow also promised me that he would go and meet Kiria-chan, unless…_she gasped as she realized the reason for her brother's state.

_Poor Grimmjow…_

* * *

Aika was busy trying to figure out what to wear and looking through everything she had. "Gah! I've got **nothing** to wear!" she shouted, throwing clothes all around her room. Pants, skirts, shorts, blouses, and t-shirts littered floor and walls, how? I'm not too sure… Then Gin walked in, only to be hit in the face by a pink blouse. "Uh…sweetie, why don't ya let me help, ne?" the silver haired male suggested, removing the clothing from his face, revealing red gems and a sly grin. The brunette smiled at him and said, "Sure, besides, I've already got the pants, I just need the shirt." The girl had already washed up and was just wearing her pajamas, but her bed had a pair of skin tight, washed blue jeans with neon paint splatter, and for shoes, she would wear rainbow checkered converse. Her father looked at the pants and shoes, then the closet for shirts-or what was left of them so far-then said, "How about this one?" pulling out a purple V-neck shirt that was a light violet color on the top that faded into a deep purple towards the waist. Aika gasped and said, "That's perfect! Thanks dad!" She hugged her father and said, "Now get out, I still gotta change and clean up this mess before Ichi gets here!"

Gin chuckled as he left the room, thinking, _my daughter's goin' out on her first date…how cute…_

After she finished getting dressed, cleaning her room, and doing her hair, Aika walked out of her room with the outfit on and said to her dad, "Well…how do I look?" Gin smiled, hugged her and said, "Ya look adorable Aika." She squirmed out of his grip and whined, saying, "Dad~! I'm not supposed to look adorable! I'm sixteen for kami's sake!" The elder male snickered and sighed before saying, "I know…it's just tha, yer my baby girl…and I never want ya ta grow up, because ta me, you'll always be my baby girl in my eyes-even if they're closed most of the time," Aika couldn't help but laugh at the last comment. She then made sure that she had everything, including her wallet, keys and cell phone. "Well, now all I have to do is wait," the girl said, making sure to grab her black sweater, deciding to leave it open.

When the knock on the door sounded, Gin answered it, due to Aika in her room, making some last minute adjustments to her outfit, as well as looking at her old yearbook from Texas. "Oh, hey Ichi!" the silver haired male said, smiling. "Hello Ichimaru-san, is Aika home?" Ichigo asked, smiling softly. "Of course she is, c'mon in, and I'll go get her, and Ichi, ya don't hafta call me by my last name, just call me Gin!" the elder male said, walking inside. "Aika, Ichi's-" Gin started, only to be interrupted with, "I know, I heard him!" When the brunette walked into the living room and saw her friend, she smiled at him and said, "Are ya ready Ichi?" Ichigo smiled back at her and said, "Yup let's go." Aika then waved goodbye to her dad and the two were on their way.

Ichigo saw how his friend had her hair and was surprised, _she straightened it this time! It looks nice…her hair looks longer than it is when it's in a flair…_ He decided to voice his thoughts by saying, "Your hair looks good Aika," She smiled at him and said, "Really? Thanks! I decided to do something different with it, I'm glad you like it." The berry looked at her outfit and couldn't help but blush at the thoughts that floated into his mind, _no! I shouldn't think that way! Especially about Aika! Bad Ichigo! Bad!_ When Aika noticed the look on her friend's face she said, "Are you okay Ichi? You look a little flushed…" He shook his head and said, "N-no, I'm fine, I'm fine. Oh look! The amusement park's right over there!"

* * *

When they got to the amusement park, Aika looked around in awe. "Whoa!" she breathed, her eyes wide, "This place is so huge!" Ichigo smiled at her enthusiasm and said, "Yeah, my dad tries to take me and my sisters here from time to time, so I thought 'why not bring one of my friends?'" She looked at him and smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet Ichi! Oh, I don't think I've ever met your family…well, besides your brother anyway." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "Well, I don't know if you'd wanna meet my old man, he's really just a crazy old goat, but my sisters are sweet. Hey, why don't we go on some rides or something?" She nodded and followed after him, since she didn't really know her way around the place anyway.

Once they went on several rides, including the 'Tunnel of Love', Aika insisted on it-she found it cute, so what?, they rested on a bench and were sipping on soda, deciding what to do next. They went on a few more rides, and getting off of one ride, Aika saw a little game booth. "Aww, look Ichi! How cute!" the girl squealed, pointing to a little stuffed bunny with beady black eyes and pink fur. "Oh that," the berry sighed, "Rukia's really into that character," "Rukia? Oh, the girl in our Physics class?" "Yeah," Ichigo said, running a tan hand through orange tresses, "It's Chappy the Bunny from the show, and Rukia is apparently in love with that stupid rabbit…poor child…" Aika giggled at the comment, the looked back at the booth and said, "Well, I think we should play this game and try and win one of these plushies, even if it's not Chappy the Bunny. What do you say?" Ichigo shrugged and agreed, then said, "Sure, I guess I'll play."

The red head walked up to the man running the booth and handed him the money to play. All he had to do was knock over three stacks of bottles and he'd win any plushy of his choice. If he knocked over one of the three, he would get nothing, two out of three, a small plush, and all three, any plushy of any size of his-or Aika's- choice! _Seems fair_, he thought, and then smirked, _piece of cake. Aika's gonna love what I get her!_ The orangette grabbed a baseball and tested it in his hand, tossing it in between his hands, then threw it at the bottles, knocking the stack over. "Good job, kid!" the man smiled, "Only two more stacks to go!" He scowled and grabbed another ball, muttering, "**Don't** call me a kid." He then threw the object, successfully knocking over the second stack of bottles, causing the man's eyes to widen. He forced a smile and said, "Amazing! Only one more stack and you'll get a prize of your choice!" When he handed Ichigo the final ball, he had a knowing look that said, '_I know you're not gonna make it._'

Luckily, Ichi knew how these games worked; they made it so were the player threw the ball at the same level for every stack, thinking that the bottles would fall each time. The player would never think that the owner would fill the last stack of bottles with small rocks, making the bottles heavier, thus harder to fall! The berry took the ball from the man and smiled back at the guy, then looked at the bottles and took aim. He threw the ball harder than last time and knocked the bottles over, even shattered one, revealing the rocks hidden inside! Both Aika and the salesman held the same shocked expression on their faces, while Ichigo had a smug look on his. "I'll take that panther," the orangette said, pointing to a beautiful black panther plushy, with brown eyes. The man grabbed the toy and gave it to him, then walked off to clean up the broken glass. He smirked and looked at the plushy, then over to Aika.

He walked over to the girl and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Umm…here you go Aika," She looked at him curiously before taking the panther and saying, "Really Ichi?" He nodded and looked at the brunette, who had a sincere smile on her face while she hugged him and said, "Thanks Ichi," causing several onlookers to squeal and smile at the gesture, making the berry's face as red as his namesake. She giggled and hugged the plushy, "Aww, it's so cute~!" she cooed, hugging it again, the grabbed Ichigo's hand and said, "C'mon Ichi, let's go see what other games there are!"

Ichigo smiled and let the girl lead the way. He didn't want to let this moment pass.

* * *

After spending the entire day at the amusement park, Ichigo asked Aika if she wanted to come over to his house, to which she agreed. They stopped just outside the front door, causing the girl to tilt her head to the side in curiosity. "Ichi, why are we waiting out-" she started, before suddenly, Ichigo pushed her to the side, due to a huge blur of what looked like a person flying by. "ICHIGO, MY SON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" a loud voice boomed. Ichigo sighed and stomped out to the yard, where he started shouting at a man with black hair, which was now gaining white streaks, and a scruffy sort-of goatee, at least, to Aika that's what it looked like. He also had brown eyes and wore brown slacks and a white t-shirt with brown shoes. "You stupid old goat face! What kind of old man attacks his son?" Ichigo shouted, stepping on the man's face, "Especially when he has friends over! Stupid jack ass!"

_Oh I get it, _the brunette thought, _that's Ichigo's __**dad**_. Just then, the berry walked up to the brunette and said, "C'mon inside Aika, and we'll listen to music or some-" "So this is Aika-chan!" Ichigo's father boomed, stepping in front of them, causing an angry tick to form on the red head's forehead. "Yes, dad, this is Aika Ichimaru, now if you don't move, I'm gonna kick your ass!" the orangette seethed. Aika just smiled nervously and said, "Hello, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo's father moved but said, "Please Aika, call me Isshin, or father if you'd like!" Ichigo rolled his chocolate brown eyes and led the girl into the house. She looked around, like a cat, taking it its new surroundings, causing Ichigo to smile at her actions. When she walked into the living room, the berry followed right behind her, but quietly, wanting to see what she would do. She stopped right before the huge poster of Misaki, taking in the picture before her. Ichigo stepped up behind her, wondering what she was thinking.

"She's beautiful," Aika said, "she looks really kind, and happy…like a very warm hearted person." The red head smiled softly and said, "It's really nice to hear you say that…because that portrait is a dedication to my mother." The brunette turned around, a look of surprise on her face, "Really? I had a feeling, since the hair color, but…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories or anything…" Ichigo just chuckled and said, "No, it's fine, all the memories I have of her are great ones, and the way you described her couldn't be any more perfect." Aika smiled softly at that comment, before Isshin walked in and said, "I see you've met Misaki," The two teens looked at him and nodded, before the elder said, "Aika, how would you like to meet the rest of the Kurosaki family by joining us for dinner?" Aika looked at Isshin for a moment before looking at Ichigo, then back at the elder and saying, "Um…it's alright, but, I-I wouldn't want to impose…thanks anyway though," Isshin smiled and said, "Nonsense! Stay with us, I insist!" The girl had a scared, haunted look in her eyes but held a smile on her face as she said, "S-sure…thanks, Kurosaki-san..."

Ichigo-worried about Aika-took her hand and said, "Dad, Aika and I are gonna be in my room, listening to music and stuff, call us when dinner's ready okay?" Isshin nodded and walked off, leaving the teens to themselves. The red head led the girl upstairs and to a room where she assumed was the twins' bedroom. _Very neat in here, _she thought, looking around, _Ichi and Shiro must like things tidy._ Ichigo sighed and took a seat on a chair, saying, "You can sit on the bed if you want, Shiro's probably in the kitchen or something." Aika nodded and sat on the edge of, what she guessed was Ichi's bed. "So…" the berry said, "what was that? Downstairs, you looked kinda freaked out? What happened?" _Oh no, _the brunette thought, _now he's gonna think I'm a freak! I'm sure he's gonna want me to leave!_ "N-nothing," the girl answered-lied, looking anywhere but towards those tea colored eyes. "Bullshit," Ichigo said, "what happened Aika? You looked like you were ready to leave and that scared me. I was worried about you." Hearing that, the brunette couldn't help but look at her friend, seeing the worry and concern in his eyes. She sighed and said, "I…I just didn't know if I was…ready…to meet your family, ya know? I guess I'm just nervous. What if they don't like me?" Ichigo looked at her and smiled, "Of course they'll like you Aika! Shiro likes you, my dad likes you, and I like you! I'm sure my sisters will like you too, so you have nothing to worry about! Okay?"

Aika smiled at him and nodded, "Okay, Ichi." He then pulled her into a tight embrace, both of them wearing smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, sorry for not updating in like, **forevers~! **

**Grimm: **I know! I'm starting to get pissed here!

**Shiro: **Me too!

**Angelchan2012: **I'm sorry, it's just that I've got school, and tests and Military Ball coming up-

**Ichi: **Wait, wait, wait! Go back, Military Ball?

**Angelchan2012: **Yeah, I have to go to that this Friday! Woo Woo!

**Grimm: **What's Military Ball?

**Angelchan2012: **OMG! You idiots don't know what Military Ball is? WTF is wrong wit ya'll!

**Shiro: **Excuse us fer not being wit ya all the damn time!

**Angelchan2012: **lol it's okay, I'll tell ya what it is! Military Ball is a very formal event for cadets in my schools JROTC program that occurs once every year! It's kinda like prom, but for JROTC only! HAH! Fuck you preps! XP lol jk jk people outside of the program can go too, but they gotta pay 20 bucks fer their tickets *snickers* I get mine fer FREE! And we gotta dress up all perty and shit and we get to dance and have fun and we might get awards!

**Ichi: **Wow…sounds impressive

**Angelchan2012: ***pouts* **you** don't sound impressed!

**Ichi: **I am!

**Angelchan2012: **Whatever, say the damn phrase!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for updates on Angel's other stories!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh, and the next chapter of this story: Meet the family~!


	9. Chapter 8

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so here's chapter 8 of **All's Fair In Love and War!** I hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Ichi: **I know I will

**Shiro: **Am I gonna be in this chapter?

**Angelchan2012: **Yes you will Shiro! You're part of the family, duh!

**Grimm: **Will there be something with me?

**Angelchan2012: **Um…Read to find out! Now, say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel does not own Bleach or its characters!

**Grimm: **I think she's holding out on me…

* * *

**-Recap!-**

_He then pulled her into a tight embrace, both of them wearing smiles on their faces._

* * *

Just as they let go of each other, a knock sounded on the door, someone's voice on the other side saying, "Yo, Ichi, Aika! Dinner's ready!" Aika and Ichi smiled, the latter saying, "Okay Shiro, we'll be down in a minute!" "Alright, but if ya don't hurry, ya know goat face is gonna eat all the food!" the albino said, footsteps treading down the hallway before the fading down the stairs. "Got it!" Ichigo called, before sighing and then focusing his attention to the brunette, "So, you ready to go meet the rest of the family?" She gulped in anticipation before nodding, "Y-yeah…I'm ready." He smiled at her and then took her hand, leading her towards the door then down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

The kitchen was of a decent size for a family with a large amount of people. The table was large with five seats, just enough for everyone. At the head of the table sat Isshin Kurosaki, on his left was a small, sandy brown haired girl with big brown eyes and a bright, cheery smile. Once the girl saw Aika, she bowed her head in respect and said, "Welcome, Ichimaru-chan!" Another girl, who looked a lot like the other girl, except with short black hair and a tomboyish aura about her, merely crossed her arms and scanned Aika with her eyes, as if observing her. The blonde haired girl looked at the raven and said, "Karin! Be nice to our guests! Ichi-nii hardly brings his friends over!" The black haired girl-Karin, 'hnn'-ed in response and kicked Isshin from under the table, just as he was about to agree with the brunette. "Ouch…Yuzu! Karin is being mean to daddy!" Isshin whined, crying. Ichigo sighed, instead, choosing to pull a chair out for his friend and letting her take a seat between him and Shiro. She smiled at the gesture and took her seat, the berry following after.

Once everyone was seated, Isshin said, "So Ichigo, why don't you introduce your guest?" Karin and Shiro smirked, the same thought running in their minds, _Ichi's __**sooo**__ gonna get it once she leaves!_ Ichi blushed slightly and coughed to clear his throat, saying, "Um…well, Karin, Yuzu, this is my friend Ichimaru Aika, she moved here from Hueco Mundo, Texas, so she's new to the school, and I wanted you guys to meet her. Goat face and Shiro already did." Yuzu smiled warmly at the girl, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Aika-chan!" Aika smiled and nodded back at her, replying, "It's nice to meet you too, Yuzu-chan." Karin looked at her, as though still inspecting her, and then said, "Well, at least you made a better choice than Orihime, Ichi-nii." Ichigo nearly choked on his food and said, "Karin! You're not supposed to say things like that!" Aika giggled and said, "Wow, that's um…interesting, but I like your bluntness Karin. I used to have a friend like you back in Texas. His name was Starrk, and although a lot of people thought he was always asleep, he was very blunt and he was an excellent fighter." Karin, taken aback, blinked a bit, and then smirked at Aika and the information she gave, "Thanks Aika." Shiro gulped, knowing that his little sister might still be the way she is in the future.

As they ate, the brunette haired teen said, "Wow, this is delicious! Who made it?" Yuzu blushed at the compliment and said timidly, "I did." Aika smiled at her and said, "Well, you make wonderful meals Yuzu," The blonde haired girl smiled brightly and thanked the teen. After dinner, Aika and Ichigo both offered to help with the dishes, and as everyone left, the two missed the smirks and smiles that the rest of the family held on their faces. _My son's finally found someone_, Isshin thought, a true smile on his face, _Misaki…if only you were here to see this…_

Whilst doing the dishes, Ichigo said, "So, what do you think of the family?" "I like them, and I guess they like me," Aika giggled, drying a plate and putting it away, before she glanced out the window and said, "Oh no…" "What? What happened?" Ichi asked, looking outside. Apparently a snow storm decided to settle in, and the roads and sidewalks were covered in a few feet of snow. "I like snow as much as the next kid, but how am I supposed to get home now?" Aika said, tilting her head to the side, chewing on her bottom lip. Ichigo thought for a moment before he came up with an idea and said, "Wait right here." He ran upstairs while the brunette continued with the dishes and looked out the window.

* * *

"Dad?" Ichigo asked, knocking on his father's door, "Can I ask you something?" Isshin looked over at his son from the medical book he was reading and said, "Well technically you already did, but sure son. Go ahead." Ichigo scowled and sighed, muttering, "Stupid goat face…Anyway, um…can Aika spend the night? You see there's a snow storm going on outside and the roads and sidewalks are covered so-" Isshin smiled, holding up a hand to silence his son he said, "Say no more son, she can spend the night." The berry's eyes sparkled with hope, "Really?" "Yes, son, she can stay the night…but **you** must find the sleeping accommodations for her. That's the only challenge I'm giving you," the elder said, smirking. Ichigo smiled and nodded, racing back down the stairs, eager to tell his friend the good news.

_Aika's spending the night! With Ichigo! What luck!_

* * *

Shiro saw Aika in the kitchen alone and walked up to her. "Hey Aika! Where's King?" the albino asked, grabbing the last dish from her and drying it. "Uh, I think he went upstairs to go do something. Thanks for your help, by the way," she answered, smiling at him. He smirked back at her and said, "No problem! So, how was yer date earlier today?" She blushed and looked away, saying, "Umm…well, it was…fun…Ichi was very nice, he even won a stuffed toy for me…" Shiro snickered and said, "Aww~, how sweet o' King ta do tha! He's so gonna get it!" Just then, the red head walked in, and the albino started cackling at him, causing the berry to look at him in confusion. The ivory teen walked away, leaving a blushing Aika and a confused Ichigo alone together.

The berry looked over to the brunette and asked, "What just happened?" She smiled and said, "He asked about the little, so called 'date' we had today and how it went. I told him it went great and that you were an awesome person for taking me with you." Ichigo's eyes widened at her statement and he blushed slightly, causing her to giggle. "W-well, thanks, Aika…" he said, "that's really nice of you to say that…" She nodded in response then said, "So what happened? When you went upstairs?" Ichigo snapped out of his reverie and said, "Oh, I was asking my dad, and…if you want to, you're not obligated to, you're welcome to spend the night here." Aika's eyes seemed to sparkle at that as she smiled at him and said softly, "Sure Ichi…I'd love to and…thank you…for everything today…"

* * *

When they got up the stairs, Ichigo led the girl to his and his brother's room. "Uh, well, I don't know if you'd rather share Yuzu and Karin's room, err…" the berry started, "Oi! King! I'mma be in the living room tonight!" Shiro said, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket from their shared closet, and then walking out of the room. "Uh…okay?" the red headed teen said, slightly confused. The brunette haired girl just giggled and said, "Well, I guess that solves the bedroom problem, doesn't it?" The berry just laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it? Oh, um…the clothes…I'm sure you don't wanna sleep in jeans, right?" Aika looked down at what she was wearing and shrugged, "I'm fine with it, doesn't matter to me really." Ichigo sighed, _so stubborn…_ reaching into one of his dresser drawers, he pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and handed them to him, as well as a t-shirt. "Hear, you can borrow these for the night," he said, "the bathroom's across the hall, let me get you a spare toothbrush." He walked out of the room and into said bathroom, leaving the girl blinking in confusion. She glanced down at the clothes handed to her, before a blush spread across her face at the thought that popped into her mind, _I'm gonna be wearing __**Ichi's**__ clothes! How embarrassing! _

Soon the taller male walked back into the room and said, "Here you go, you can use the bathroom if you want." Taking the toothbrush from him, Aika thanked the red head once again and walked into the bathing room, then she set the clothes on the toilet and set to work on cleaning her teeth. After completing that, she glanced at the clothes, almost wary of putting them on. _They're __**his **__clothes! I shouldn't use them! But…he's letting me…_ she sighed; knowing that arguing with herself was pointless and grabbed the bottom of her shirt…

"So King, how'd ya get her ta stay the night?" Shiro asked, the smirk on his face threatening to split it. "I asked dad, ya pervert," came the reply, a scowl on the red head's face. "Aww~! King's gettin' the girl of his dreams ta spend the night in his room!" the albino cooed, getting a pillow in the face from his brother. "Shut up Shiro!" Ichigo yelled, chasing his brother, both of them wrestling each other to the ground, neither of them noticing the brunette that walked into the room.

"Um…am I interrupting something?" Aika asked, smirking at the two boys' antics. Gold and tea colored eyes landed on the small frame that wore black basketball shorts that hung loosely on her frame, threatening to fall off, and a t-shirt that was too big for her, showing a tanned collar. Both boys gulped at the sight, the brunette not noticing. "Stupid boys," she muttered, sitting on the bed that was most likely Shirosaki's. "So, like I said before King, I'll be in tha livin' room tonight." Shiro said, pushing the berry off of him, recovering from his daze and walking towards the door. Ichigo nodded at his brother's remark and turned towards Aika, who was looking out his window now. "Wow," she breathed, looking at the landscape of Karakura Town, "the snow looks like sand now."

"Oh, yeah, after a snow storm the town always looks like a desert," the berry replied, gazing out the window with her. Suddenly he heard a humming coming from the girl, a melody that sounded vaguely familiar for some reason. "Hey Aika," he said, getting her attention, "what's that song your humming? I think I've heard it before." She looked at him before looking back out the window, a small smile on her face, "It's Kanon Wakeshima's 'Suna No Oshiro,'" she answered, "my dad used to sing the song to me when I was little, or when I had nightmares to get me to go back to sleep. So when I saw the scenery outside, I remembered part of the lyrics and then the whole song." Ichigo looked at her for a moment before asking, "Would you mind singing it?" The brunette's eyes widened, and she looked at him, "You want me to sing it?" He smiled at her and said, "Yeah, if you don't want to you don't have to, but I'd love to hear you sing it though." She nodded her head in acceptance and looked back out the window; then hummed the melody from the beginning, from there, she started to sing…

* * *

"Sotto nagareru shiroi

Kawaita kumo ga tooru

Haiiro na watashi wa

Tada chitte kieteiku no

Miteta

Hoshi wo atsumete

Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni

Watashi no sasayaka na inori

Koborete ochiru sono ashimoto wo

Machibusete nami ga semaru

A world of darkness...

A world of silence...

Kie kakaru inori

Kaze ni aorare nagara

Soredemo tomori tsuzukete

Watashi ga ikudomo motsure nagara

Kieyuku te deru

Tsukuru suna no oshiro wo machibusete nami ga semaru

Aa anata e"

* * *

When she finished singing it, she looked over to Ichigo, who held a look of awe on his face. The brunette smiled nervously and said, "So, um…was it good?" "Wow," the red head breathed, "that was…great…" Aika looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad you liked it then…but why did you want me to sing it though?" He scratched the back of his head, blushing as he said, "…because I wanted to hear you sing." The smaller girl looked at him and smiled, "Silly boy." She blushed and said, "Thanks…" "That was amazing singing Aika-chan!" another voice chirped. The two teens looked towards the door and sure enough, Yuzu and Karin stood in the doorway, amazement written across their faces. "Really? You think I did good Yuzu?" the brunette asked, smiling. The blonde haired girl nodded with a big smile on her face, "Karin thinks so too! Don't you Karin?" Karin nodded and said, "Very good, I think it was a deep song. You were great." "Wow," Aika said, "arigato, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan." The twins nodded and bided the two teens goodnight before going off to bed. The brunette-who was sitting on the bed-looked to the red head and said, "Your sisters are so sweet." Ichigo scoffed and said, "Yuzu is, but Karin? I doubt it. I'm surprised she was so polite. She's usually a sarcastic, pain in the-" "Ichi!" Aika hissed, "That's not nice! She's your sister! And that's family! So whether you like it or not, you should still love her!" Ichigo was surprised by her outburst, but understood her nonetheless, and smirked, "Yeah, you're right. I guess it's just that you've never had to deal with her, that's all." The brunette sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's just…people should be lucky for the things they have, including family…"

The red head looked at his friend and smiled, "I **am **thankful for all of that…and so much more…including having you for a friend." Aika looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Ichi…that means a lot." "Well, goodnight, Aika," the berry said, shutting the door before climbing into his bed, the moonlight allowing enough light for him to see his way. "Goodnight Ichi," the brunette murmured, before shutting her eyes, allowing sleep to whisk her away.

* * *

About two hours passed before Ichigo felt something poking at his shoulder, ripping his conscious from dreamland, he opened his chocolate brown orbs to gaze into Aika's eyes. "Um…Ichi, sorry to wake you, but…" "Aika…?" the red head said huskily, his voice full of sleep, "What is it?" "I um…" she looked down pitifully as she said, "…I had a nightmare…" He opened his eyes fully, and rubbed them, "You had a nightmare? Are you okay?" She shook her head negatively, holding the stuffed panther close to her, he smirked. _That's so cute…_ before sighing and without missing a beat he said, "Come here, you can sleep with me." She looked up, with big round eyes and said, "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you enough as it is…" He reached a hand out and grabbed hers, pulling her towards him gently, and laying her next to him. She curled up next to him under the covers as he ran his fingers through her hair, and for a few minutes, he could hear purring! He chuckled a bit before falling asleep, an arm around the girl's waist with her curled towards him. Just before he let slumber pull him away, Ichigo watched as the brunette's breathing evened out, before he whispered, "I love you, Aika," and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He then fell asleep with her in his arms.

And that's how Shiro found them the next morning.

* * *

Grimmjow nearly had a heart attack wondering what the hell was happening the whole day with Aika's little 'date' with the berry-boy. _Damn him for trying to steal what's __**MINE**__!_ The blunette thought angrily, stabbing at his food. "Grimm? What's wrong?" Nel asked, swallowing her food, "You've been acting strangely all day, and I'm worried. Are you alright?" "I'm. Just. Fine." Grimmjow said between stabs, imagining that his plate was the red headed teen. "No you're not; otherwise you wouldn't be trying to kill your food," the green haired girl replied, sweat dropping when the teal haired male just stabbed harder, nearly breaking the plate. "Grimm, please calm down. Just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Nel pleaded, wanting to help her brother. All day he had been acting strangely, and it had been worrying her.

"Nothing's wrong! Now leave me alone!" the blunette yelled, leaving the table and going to his room, the door slamming harshly. Nel sighed, thinking, _I'm just trying to help…_ She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing very hard outside. "I hope Aika-chan's doing better than Grimm is at least…" the girl sighed, hoping her brother would get out of whatever stoop he was in.

Grimm was pissed once he saw that a snow storm was forecasted on the news. _Kitten's __**still **__not answering her text messages or calls…what's going on? Is she still on her stupid fuckin' 'date' with the berry? Does she really like him __**that **__much? That can't be, right? She likes me…right? _All these thoughts were racing through the blunette's mind a mile a minute and they weren't helping him at all. He was becoming paranoid and angry and anyone that tried to talk to him on the streets would get a snarl or an angry glare in response. Grimmjow could be a dick when he was beyond pissed. And it really sucked for Nel, because she was the one that had to try and clean up his messes **and **help him when he was down, for her; it was like she was babysitting her older brother.

When the storm set in, an evil voice crawled into his mind, _she's spending the night at berry's house…just imagine what's happening, Grimmjow…she doesn't love you, it's Ichigo now. Face it, she'll never love you and never will. When she invites you somewhere, her boyfriend Ichigo will be around all the time…_ the voice cooed, tearing at his mind and soul, breaking his heart, piece by piece. It was as if someone wanted to kill him and was trying to stick a knife right through his very essence, it hurt a lot, just to hear those thoughts. "It's not true," he whispered, shaking his head, trying to get rid of that voice. _Oh, but it __**is **__true Grimmjow…she's with him, __**right now**__, in his home…in his room, doing who knows what…she doesn't love you Grimm, why do you think she moved? She left because she doesn't love you! Nel's not helping you either, always keeping you away from her…your love…your kitten…your Aika…._

"My Aika," the blunette murmured, almost in a daze, his eyes watery, throat dry, his soul empty. As though someone had ripped him apart and was just talking to a hollow shell of what used to be Grimmjow.

_If you really loved her, _the voice cooed, _you'd fight for her…make her yours and show her that she's yours Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Make her your little kitten…make her yours…forever…_

"I **will **make her mine," Grimmjow growled, "I'll show her how much she loves me…"

* * *

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! That was chapter 8 of **All's Fair In Love and War! **

**Ichi: **I like it A LOT!

**Shiro: **Me too~! *grins*

**Grimm: **I didn't…

**IchiShiro: **Jealous? *grins*

**Angelchan2012: **Aww, they're working together! And if ya'll were paying attention to the ending, that was kinda scary, huh?

**Ichi: **Yeah, I'm worried about what Grimm's up to

**Grimm: **Simple-

**Angelchan2012: **Shut up Grimm~! We don't want readers knowing yet~!

**Grimm: **Fine

**Shiro: **But I wanna know!

**Angelchan2012: **Too bad! And just so ya'll know: there will be no rape in this story, don't want that for this! That would be gross! Eeww…anyway, if ya'll have any ideas on what Grimm should do, leave it in a review or PM me! Thanks!

**Ichi: **Wow, that was blunt

**Shiro: **Hey, she wants the readers to know, besides, that's what I was thinking he was gonna do

**Grimm: **I know

**Angelchan2012: **Anyway, say the phrase guys

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter or updates of other stories!

**Angelchan2012: **Oh, and here are the english lyrics of Kanon Wakeshima's 'Suna No Oshiro' :

Quietly flowing

White

Dried clouds pass by

The gray me

Just watched there vanishing intently

Onto the castle of sand that I built

From gathering the stars

My tiny prayer

Falls

Waves that lay in waiting

Sweep you off your feet

a world of darkness...

a world of silence...

While the prayer that seems like it'll vanish soon

Is fanned by the wind

Nevertheless, I continue to light it

While I messed up again and again

The waves that lay in waiting

Sweep away the castle of sand that I built

With chilled hands

To you


End file.
